


Three's a Crowd

by baloobird



Series: Ace Irondad and Spiderson [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Acephobia, Angst, Angst But Ends in Cuddles, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-Starker, Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Asexual Tony Stark, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awesome Tracy Leeds, Blackmail, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm making this a tag dammit, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, The epitome of self-indulgent, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Unhealthy Relationships, but I don't know what other tag to put it as, but it's not that bad I promise, cheesy ending, it's not near as harsh as what the tag says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baloobird/pseuds/baloobird
Summary: Peter really likes Tony's new girlfriend, Brittany. She's smart, nice, laughs at her boyfriend's jokes, even accepted him when Tony admitted to her that he is asexual.She sounds almost too good to be true.Almost.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Ned Leed's Mother, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ace Irondad and Spiderson [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750639
Comments: 412
Kudos: 487





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordscorrupt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/gifts), [romeoandjulietyouwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/gifts), [canonismybitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonismybitch/gifts).



> Hey guys!!! I'm so glad this is done, I had such a blast with this...and I may or may not have gotten carried away with it, it's fiiiiiiine 😂
> 
> PLEASE READ MY TAGS BEFORE CONTINUING!! As always with me, nothing is graphic, and I know that especially serious tag is there but I promise, _it doesn't get that bad._ I will be updating tags as I go, but I want you guys to be careful!
> 
> Wow, I'm gifting this to a lot of people 😆 
> 
> wordscorrupt, an ask on your blog inspired this and I can't thank you enough for it. Lis, cuz I love you and I know you're working on a fic with this same theme which is [SO GOOD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479849), guys, read it!!! Montse, you awesome twin helped me out a ton with this fic and I'd be an asshole not to give you credit, thank you so much for that and for your excitement that kept me motivated to do this.
> 
> And yes, I decided to make this ace cuz, well, have ya met me 😂
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!!! 💜💜💜

Peter likes his mentor’s new girlfriend, he really does.

Brittany is nice, smart, pretty, and laughs at all of Tony’s jokes, no matter how bad they are. 

She and Tony have only been dating for a few months but Peter would be lying if he said he didn’t already notice a change in his hero. 

It’s a bit obvious, actually, just judging by the way the mechanic smiles as he’s looking down at his phone or when she comes by the lab. The man gets damn near giddy when she offers up any aid with the Iron Man or Spider-Man suits.

Yeah, that’s right, she’s not just smart.

Wicked smart.  _ Genius _ smart, even.

Maybe not to Tony’s caliber but Peter knows that’s what drew him to her in the first place.

They met at a gala, of all things, promoting the new Stark prosthetics. This new form of technology could change people’s lives in the best and most affordable way possible. 

For once, this gala wasn’t a boring one to attend, Peter thought.

Brittany herself made a speech not long after the official presentation, saying how her father was in the clinical trials and how much of a success it was. He could walk for the first time since he lost his legs in the Vietnam War when she was just a little girl.

Tony couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

So they met up at the open bar, got to talking, she even went out of her way to include Peter in the conversation. That is when the teen knew he liked her.

And a few weeks later, when Tony finally admitted that he is asexual, she was super supportive and accepting.

That is when Peter knew he  _ really _ liked her.

She sounded almost too good to be true, the spiderling thought.

Almost.

-

Peter would soon think back to those words, align it with that saying his aunt and uncle always told him as a little kid.

_ “If it sounds too good to be true, then it probably is.” _

And damn, if that isn’t the most accurate phrase these days.

Over the past few weeks, things have been a little…well, a little tense.

Not with Tony and Peter, by any means. They’re still thick as thieves, bonding in the lab, getting ice cream after school, falling asleep with the TV on, nothing there has changed.

_ Thank God. _

No, the problem is:  _ she  _ has changed.

It’s like when a class gets a new student mid-semester. For the first month or so, the kid is nice, shy, polite with everyone, including the teacher.

But after that grace period passes, when they get more comfortable at the school, their true colors start to show; and they’re not always that same polite kid they once were.

For that first month, Peter actually thought he could be friends with Flash and look how that guy turned out.

And it’s the same way with Brittany: she started out so nice and sweet and funny but lately she’s been kind of…short with the boy, like she wants to escape any conversation with him as fast as humanly possible.

Peter can’t help but start to get self-conscious.

_ Did I say something wrong, or  _ do _ something wrong? Did she say something and I didn’t hear her and she took it the wrong way? _

_ Does she like me? _

_ Of course she likes me, I’m delightful. _

_ I mean, Mr. Stark likes me and well, he doesn’t like that many people, so that must count for something, right? _

As he’s in the lab and fixing up some minor repairs on his suit, Peter continues thinking and overthinking all the reasons why she could possibly dislike him. Maybe she just doesn’t like kids in general?

_ I mean, that’s fair, kids are pretty obnoxious. _

But she was so nice before, so what flipped the switch?

Peter looks over at his father figure on the other side of the room, his back on some rolling thing to help him get to those hard-to-reach places in his own suit, completely unaware of how frantic the gears are shifting in his intern’s head.

The boy decides to ask his hero. Maybe Brittany said something to him and then he can figure out how to fix it, “Um, Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah?” Tony says not looking up from his armor.

“Um,” the teen starts scratching the back of his head in shyness. He takes a breath and comes out with it as if he’s ripping off a band-aid, “Does Brittany like me?”

Tony answers casually, still not looking at his kid, “Yeah, of course she does.”

“Are you sure, like, are you  _ really _ sure?”

The mechanic stops mid-screw and looks up at the tyke with a baffled expression, pushing the rolling platform out from under his suit and tilting his head in the other’s direction, “Where’s this coming from?”

“I -” Peter cuts himself off with a slight groan as his gaze goes back down to his suit, regretting even bringing this up, “I don’t know -”

“Yeah, you do.” Tony sits up onto the platform, cracking his back as if he were a spokesperson for  _ Rice Krispies, _ and focuses on the kid, “Did she say something?”

“Well, um,” the teen bites his lip, timidness starting to get the best of him, “I mean yes  _ and _ no?”

The man raises his eyebrows in surprise as he stands up fully. He goes to the kid whose gaze is now practically glued to his suit and stands next to him, stiff back leaning against the table, “What do you mean,  _ did _ she say something?”

At getting nothing but a shrug in response, Tony lightly pushes his kid’s cheek with his finger, making Peter look up at him, “Pete, you can’t just say something and then say nothing c’mon, spit it out. If she said something, she probably didn’t mean it.”

The teenager sighs defeatedly, “I mean, she hasn’t  _ said _ anything, it’s just…I don’t think she wants me around.”

Tony’s eyes narrow in concentration, “Why do you think that?”

“Because like,” with another groan, Peter turns around and leans the table as well, crossing his arms in embarrassment, “If I ask her a question, she doesn’t respond except with ‘yes’ or ‘no.’ If I try to keep up a conversation with her, she just says a couple of little things and then walks away. I don’t know, I just, I don’t think she likes and I don’t know what I did wrong.”

“You haven’t done anything wrong.” The billionaire nonchalantly wraps his arm around his kid, “Look, this relationship is still new, she probably just doesn’t know you well enough yet. Maybe she was just having a bad day, huh? Everyone has bad days.”

The fifteen-year-old shrugs once again, “I guess, but she seemed so friendly when we met -”

_ “Peter.” _ Tony cuts him off with a chuckle, “Don’t blow things out of proportion, bud. She’s said nothing but great things about you.”

“Wait, really?” The kid looks up at the older man, eyebrow raised in confusion, “Like  _ really, _ really?”

Tony lightly shakes him as a soft smile spreads across his face, _“Really,_ _really._ Hey, she’s coming over tomorrow, I’ll talk to her about it, how ‘bout that?”

Peter tenses instantly, “No! No, I don’t want her to be mad.”

“She’s not gonna be mad, I betcha this was all a misunderstanding. If anything, she’s probably gonna apologize.”

“Really?” The teen replies, eyes hopeful.

“Really.” Tony nudges him one last time before letting go, making his way back to his suit but staying upright this time. He asks as he picks up another form of tech, “So, how do  _ you _ like her?”

That startles the kid, making him almost drop his screwdriver. He then gets back to work on the repairs as he answers, “I-uh, she’s nice, yeah, really nice, um, and funny too. You’re uh, you’re a lucky guy, Mr. Stark.”

He sees the way his mentor smiles and Peter can’t help but let a grin escape him as well. It’s honestly a great change of pace, seeing Tony this happy. 

The older genius says as he starts screwing and unscrewing bolts in his suit, “Yeah, when things ended with me and Pepper, I thought it’d never happen again, finding love. Especially being like I am, y’know?”

Peter hums in agreeance, “Preaching to the choir. Being ace definitely has its faults.”

“You ain’t kidding. But I don’t know, kid, there’s just something about her, I…I think it might work out, which is weird to say coming from me.”

“Hey, you and Pepper were together a long time, and at least you’re still friends, right?”

“Yeah, everything’s copacetic, company’s good, her and Happy are well,  _ happy.” _

This time, Peter does drop what he’s doing, looking up at the other hero in shock, “Wait, Pepper and Happy are  _ dating?!” _

“Yup, for a while now, actually.” Tony then says before his charge has the chance to ask, “And I’m okay with it, for the record.”

“But he’s like dating your ex -”

“Who I’ve moved on from.” The man steals another glance at Peter before turning back to his suit, “Seriously, kid, I’m fine. Yes, we’re still friends, but I’m not gonna like invite her to my wedding, that’s  _ if _ I have a wedding.”

The teen looks up fully and stares at his father figure’s back, feeling a sense of uneasiness that he wasn’t expecting, “Wait, you’re uh, you’re already thinking about marrying Brittany?”

Tony simply shrugs, “I mean, yeah, it’s kinda impossible not to, but I’m not  _ really _ thinking about it. We haven’t known each other for very long.”

Peter lets out a silent sigh of relief, picking up his tool and getting to work once again. Curiosity gets the better of him, and he asks with a touch of nervousness in his tone, “So, she’s really okay with it? Y’know…not having sex?”

“Yup.” Tony replies, popping the “p” at the end, “Those people  _ do _ exist out there, bud. I promise you’ll find one someday.” 

The tyke says with a shrug, “Eh, relationships sound like too much work. I’ll adopt twenty cats instead.”

“Bet May will love that.”

“Oh, she will. All I gotta do is shove a white kitten in her face and she’ll be the human equivalent of jello. If only my building allowed pets.”

_ “Gee, _ I wonder why May picked the place,” Tony retorts with a snort. 

Peter’s eyes then brighten with an idea. He asks his mentor in a singsong voice, “Hey, Mr. Stark -”

_ “No.” _

“Oh  _ c’mon, _ you don’t even know what I was gonna say.”

Tony spins around, sporting a cheeky smile while he’s wiping the oil off of his hands, “Oh so you  _ weren’t _ gonna ask me if the tower allowed pets?”

The teen’s shoulders slump, face etching in unamusement, “I hate you.”

The man’s smile grows, “You love me.”

“Not as much as you love  _ me.” _ A grin escapes the spiderling, amusing the older man.

“Who says I love you?”

“Um, my suit, for one.” Peter gestures to said item, “C’mon, would you really make this for just  _ anybody? _ You love me, Mr. Stark, don’t lie.”

Tony playfully rolls his eyes, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” He then turns back around to the tasks at hand, with Peter still looking on admiringly at his hero, his grin now graduating to a smirk.

_ That’s code for “I totally won.” _

The teen then sighs in content as he resumes his own work, that same smirk never leaving his face.

Nothing has changed.

_ And nothing  _ will _ change. _

-

The next evening, Brittany comes by and the two lovebirds go out for a date night. There are drinks, music, laughter, and the most exquisite food money can buy.

It’s the perfect Friday night and Tony cannot be happier.

After the night is over and they go back to the tower, they settle into bed, watching some rerun of a food competition show until they fall asleep. It’s then that Tony decides to bring up his kid, “So, how do you like Peter? He’s pretty great, isn’t he?”

He turns over and looks at Brittany, elbow propped up on his pillow and head resting against that respective hand, giving her a sleepy grin.

Taking her all in.

The blonde waves that cascade down and over the comforter, lips pursed in concentration as she’s flipping through a magazine. Tony really stares into her beautiful blue eyes, noting how he can see the reflection of the TV through them.

So technically, he can watch TV  _ and _ her at the same time.

What a win-win.

Brittany is still looking down at the magazine that Tony can now see is at a crossword page when she finally answers, “Yeah, he’s great.”

Tony’s eyes narrow slightly, not expecting that lack of emotion, “He, uh, he thinks you’re great too, he was just worried, that’s all.”

His girlfriend looks up at that and turns to him, confusion evident on her face, “Worried about what?”

“Well, just,” the man adjusts his position and lays on his back, facing the TV but still turned towards her, “Yesterday he was worried that you didn’t like him. Which is preposterous I mean, I don’t know where he got that from.”

Brittany’s gaze goes back down to the crossword page, “Sweetie, you got a pen?”

Tony’s head tilts in surprise, “Uh…yeah.” He opens his nightstand drawer and fishes out a pen. As he’s giving it to her, he asks, a tad offended, “Did you hear a word I just said?”

The other genius closes the magazine, using the pen to mark it into place, and turns to her boyfriend with a caring smile, “Look, he’s a kid, a sweet kid, but a kid. Kids have a tendency to kinda blow everything out of proportion, y’know?”

“Well, yeah, but he sounded serious with this one. He actually thinks you don’t like him. You  _ do _ like him, right -”

_ “Yes,” _ Brittany softly grabs onto the other’s upper arm, gently stroking it with her thumb while still sporting that same smile, “He just caught me on a bad day, maybe it was my period, I don’t know. I know how close you guys are, so next time I see him, I’ll talk to him.”

“Thanks, it’d mean a lot to him. Maybe his anxiety will take a nap for once.”

Brittany then says as she lets go, completely ignoring that last statement, “It’s just weird.”

“What?”

“How like…you call him your kid, but he’s not  _ actually _ your kid.” She looks over at him, one cheeky eyebrow raised, “Unless you’re not as ace as I thought.”

_ Okay, what the fuck? _

Tony rebuts, looking at his girlfriend incredulously, “Some aces  _ do _ have children, FYI, but who says he has to be my kid in order to  _ be _ my kid? We just don’t care about that, I guess.”

“And that’s good, it’s just - it’s odd.”

_ Where is she going with this? _

“Why? Kids are adopted every day, what makes this so different?”

“I mean, look at  _ Back to the Future, _ that Marty kid was in high school and his best friend was a mad scientist who’s old enough to be his  _ grandfather _ let alone his dad, like dontcha think that’s kinda weird?”

_ “That’s _ what you took from the movie? Not the mom wanting to screw her kid, but you thought the  _ friendship _ was weird?”

“What teenager wants to be friends with someone who’s old enough to be their dad?”

“Peter does, apparently, he doesn’t seem to care,” Tony quips, not even caring at the slight sharpness in his tone.

Brittany seems to sense this as she resumes rubbing his arm, “I’m sorry, baby, I don’t mean to upset you, but…you’re also famous. What if people see you two together and get the wrong idea -”

“They already have and they were shut down faster than you can say ‘Bugle.’ Everyone knows he’s my intern.”

Her eyes widen slightly, “Oh, you fixed it?”

“Fixed it before it went anywhere.” Tony then decides to ask the question that’s been bugging him since this conversation started, “Where are you going with this? Do you have a problem with Peter -”

“Tony, you’re making a mountain out of a molehill here, I like Peter.”

_ Funny how you’re telling  _ me _ that line. _

“Good, ‘cuz he’s not going anywhere.” The mechanic looks at her, face serious, “And if there was ever a time you’d make me choose between the two of you…you know which one I’d pick.”

“Oh, I know, he  _ is _ your kid as you keep saying. But I’m also saying: your best friend shouldn’t be a fourteen-year-old -”

_ “Fifteen, _ actually, his birthday was in August. And I’m saying I disagree, so, agree to disagree?”

Brittany moans in frustration as she lets go and grabs the magazine, opening it right to the puzzle, “Whatever you say.”

Tony rolls his eyes as he turns off his lamp to go to sleep, hiding a slight smirk as he turns away from her on his side because  _ that’s right, _ he won.

As he gets fully settled into his position, his girlfriend asks, “What’s an eight-letter word for ‘suspicious’?”

_ Brittany. _

“Um,” Tony takes a few seconds to think, “Doubtful?”

“Oh perfect, thanks.” 

“Uh-huh.”

_ What I’m feeling right now. _

As the billionaire drifts off, he lets his mind start to wonder about the conversation he just had.

No one’s ever had a problem with him and the kid. Every time he brings Peter to an event of some kind, they’ve all been nothing but nice to him, because he’s  _ Peter _ and it’s impossible to not love the tyke seconds after anyone meets him.

Pepper never had a problem with him.

So what’s up with  _ her? _


	2. Chapter 2

The following Monday, Tony picks Peter up from school and takes him to the tower, the literal only good thing about this awful day of the week, the billionaire thinks.

The rest of the weekend was well-spent for the most part: Brittany spent a lot of time at the tower with Tony, even helped him out in the lab which was great. Peter wasn’t there and instead spent his two days off with May and Ned, thus making this time with his father figure all the more special.

However, the man couldn’t stop thinking about what his girlfriend said, how weird she thought his relationship was with Peter when it never seemed anything more than normal to them.

Well, if she thinks that’s going to hinder Tony’s time with his kid, then Brittany really doesn’t know him that well.

The mentor-protege duo spend their drive to the tower making small talk, with Peter explaining  _ every _ single thing he did over the weekend. As much as Tony knows it should annoy him, it doesn’t; seeing the boy’s face light up as he tells story after story somehow always lifts the man’s mood as if it’s another superpower the young hero has.

They’re only a few minutes away from their destination when there’s finally a lull and Tony says, “Oh, I talked to Brittany and she feels bad, she didn’t mean to make you self-conscious like that. She said she’ll talk to you next time she sees you.”

Peter immediately stiffens, “Really? So she does like me?”

His father figure playfully scoffs, “Of course she does, it’s impossible not to like you.” Tony glances over and sees his kid’s cheeks start to turn an adorable shade of pink, making his grin spread a mile wide, “Believe it, kiddo, I’m not just saying that.”

“Mr. Staaaaark…thanks. I’m just glad it was all a misunderstanding.”

“Yeah, me too.”

_ Even though my guard’s gone up about ten dozen notches. _

Out of the corner of Tony’s eye, he sees Peter’s eyes brighten, “Oh my God, you’re using it!”

“What?”

“That keychain I got you.” The teenager points at said item that’s dangling from the ignition along with the rest of the mechanic’s keys. It’s a simple keychain of the asexual flag, just small enough for Tony to use without anyone else noticing. 

While stopped at an intersection, the older man gives a brief look at the keychain, focusing on the stripes of black, white, gray, and purple that are especially shiny from the sunlight above them. 

He says, mindlessly tapping on the steering wheel, “Yeah, my pile of metal needed some color.”

“What made you wanna use it all of a sudden?”

_ Asserting my ace-ness.  _

_ Because I  _ am _ as ace as I think, damn it. _

Tony answers with a simple shrug, now accelerating since the light turned green, “It’s not that I didn’t wanna use it, I was just worried that people might see it. But how often do I take my keys out anyway, y’know? Especially if Happy’s with me.”

“I’m proud of you, Mr. Stark,” Peter replies, sporting a supportive grin, “Hey, that means we match now.” He picks his backpack up off the floor and plops it into his lap. The kid then opens one of the smaller pockets as wide as it goes and turns it in his mentor’s direction.

The movement causes the older genius to glimpse at his passenger and his face softens at seeing the matching keychain hanging from a zipper that’s inside the pocket, keeping it from view of everyone but the teen himself. 

Peter says, zipping up the compartment, “It’s like we got friendship keychains.”

“I thought that was why you got them,” Tony says with a snort.

“Well yeah, but now that you’re finally using yours, it’s set in stone.”

The billionaire laughs fully, “What’s next, matching hoodies?”

“Oh my God,  _ yes,” _ Peter responds excitedly, “We can wear them while we watch movies.” He props his elbows on his respective armrest and rests his head in his hands, facing his father figure, his grin now looking like it’s glued permanently to his face.

“Wait, you’re serious? Kid, you know I’m not much into the whole ‘pride’ thing -”

“I know, I know, and that’s fine, but you gotta admit that’d be kinda cool. I can pick out subtle ones.”

_ Wow, he’s not gonna let this go, is he? _

The man gives him a slight smirk, giving in, “Alright, if you can find one that you know I’ll like, I’ll try it on. But you know me, I got  _ standards.” _

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Peter brushes him off, already pulling out his phone and probably shopping for hoodies, the mechanic assumes, complete with curling himself into a ball and somehow looking comfortable despite the seat belt.

Tony lets out another snort, giving his kid a fond look.

_ Yeah, none of this is weird. It feels…natural. _

_ So what’s the problem? _

He then rolls his eyes to himself as he pulls into his private parking garage at the tower.

_ For fuck’s sake, Tony, you’re thinking too much. _

-

The next few hours are spent in the lab, per usual, but this time Peter is at a work table doing his homework while occasionally watching his father figure tinker with his latest project: creating and installing wings on his Iron Man suit.

The sounds of mild chatter, clanging, and drilling fill the comfortable atmosphere as the two heroes get back into their normal routine like they’ve done hundreds of times before. Occasionally, Peter will have trouble with a physics problem and his mentor stops what he’s doing to help the tyke out.

Tony can’t help but feel like a parent in those moments, spending quality time with his kid by helping him with his homework. The man hides a smile as he leans over the textbook to look at the problem, guiding him through the steps. He glances up at Peter’s concentrated face as he erases what he had before, smirking at his tongue that’s peeking out of the corner of his mouth.

As Peter is finishing the last of the problem, FRIDAY announces, voice echoing through the room, “Boss, Brittany Whitaker has arrived and is on her way down.”

A smile breaks out fully across the mechanic’s face, “Great, thanks FRI.” 

The teenager immediately tenses up at the name. According to Tony, everything’s fine but he’s weary anyway. What if she still hates him?

Said woman walks in about a minute later, greeting her boyfriend and giving him a light kiss. Peter keeps his head down, pretending he’s too into his homework to notice a third person.

But the boy doesn’t expect to feel an unfamiliar pat on the back and he jerks straight up, flinching at the touch. He turns to see Brittany sporting what looks like a genuine smile, so Peter eases, ever so slightly.

The blonde says, dropping her hand to her side, “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Peter unconsciously leans back a little, forcing out a half-smile, “Um, it’s fine. I just, uh, wasn’t paying attention. Um…hi.” 

Brittany leans casually against the table next to him, elbow propped up next to the physics textbook thus making the kid push it out of her way. She then says, still with that same smile, “How’s it going, how was school?”

_ Okay, what the fuck? She’s trying waaaay too hard, it’s so cringey. _

“Um,” Peter takes a second to come up with an answer, “It was good, um, same old, same old.” He takes a slight risk, “I aced my calculus test.”

Her eyes brighten, “That’s great, kiddo! I bet Tony must be proud of you.” Brittany then lightly punches him in the arm, baffling the teenager.

_ Okay, she can stop with the touching now, and only Mr. Stark calls me “kiddo.” _

Peter rubs at the bicep where she hit him. It doesn’t hurt by any means but he didn’t like it all the same. He glances at his mentor to see him at a nearby table, looking back with a shit-eating grin and seemingly glad that things are going so well. “Uh, thanks. I’m uh, I’m almost done with physics.”

“Oh, I loved physics! It was my best subject in high school and college.”

“Oh cool, I-I like it too,” The boy replies slowly with a nod of his head.

_ God, can I actually die of awkwardness, I feel her sucking the soul outta me. _

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

Peter shakes his head, “No, I’m about done with it, like I said, and Mr. Stark helped me out, but uh, thank you.” 

Brittany concludes their conversation with a slight ruffle of the teen’s head, making him shrug out of her touch once again. 

_ May and Mr. Stark are the only people allowed to do that. _

She then turns to her boyfriend, apparently not noticing the kid’s resistance, and says, “Smart kid you got there.”

Tony’s smile grows, “Smarter than me even.”

Peter feels his cheeks heat up at the compliment. He knows it’s not true since he needed the man’s help earlier but he also senses how much his hero meant it. How Tony always knows just the right thing to say to boost his self-esteem, the boy will never know.

Brittany walks the few steps over to the older man and starts comfortingly rubbing his arm, “Oh, I don’t know about that. He  _ did _ say you had to help him with his homework.”

_ Okay, ouch. _

Tony’s smile falls, giving her a raised eyebrow, “Well yeah, I know more physics than he does but that’s just from years of experience.” He shoots a heartfelt grin at the kid, “Imagine what he’ll know when he’s my age.”

Peter returns with a shy smile of his own. He can’t imagine how red his cheeks must be right now.

Brittany responds with a hum, “Good point.” She then changes the subject, still turned to the older hero, “So, you still on for dinner tonight?”

The intern’s ears perk up at that, looking on as his mentor answers, arm wrapped around his girlfriend, “Of course, sweetheart, looking forward to it.” Tony glances over her shoulder at his kid, “You wanna come with us, Pete?”

“What?” The other two parties ask at the same time. 

Brittany lets go of the embrace and takes a step back, face falling for the first time since she walked in, “You-You want him to come with us?”

Tony says a soft, “Yeah” and makes his way over to the kid, leaning on the table across from him, “How ‘bout it, kid, wanna tag along?”

Peter can feel his heart start to race a bit, not knowing how to answer. He wants to come, he loves hanging out with Tony.

_ Only _ Tony.

The kid can see Brittany from over his mentor’s shoulder and the smile that was once there is now replaced with a scowl. Obviously she doesn't want him to come and Peter is not about to go somewhere where he doesn’t feel welcome.

But then he looks back at his father figure, at the man’s smile that is so utterly contagious. The last thing Peter wants to do is upset him. No offense to Brittany but she could move to Antarctica for twenty years and he wouldn’t give a rat’s ass.

The teenager smiles back at his hero, ignoring the ugly look his girlfriend is giving him, and says a confident, “Yeah! Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

Said man ruffles the tyke’s hair - which the kid  _ doesn’t _ flinch away from - and says as he’s walking away, “Perfect, we’ll leave in a couple hours.” 

As Tony turns his back to him, the protege bravely glances at the blonde only to shrink into himself at the stare. 

Brittany’s eyes narrow down at the boy, as if he’s her new target. The way her red lips curl into a grimace leads his arms to prickle with the beginnings of goosebumps. A chill filters through him, making Peter shudder under her gaze and saying a silent prayer that she didn’t notice. 

_ Who  _ is _ this woman? And why does Mr. Stark like her again? _

_ Love is so fucking overrated. _

-

The three of them decide to have dinner at a steakhouse, not so fancy to where one would have to dress up, but not casual enough to where people can throw peanut shells on the floor either.

The party is sitting at a square table off to the side with Peter’s back to the wall, making small talk as they order their food.

Well, the two adults are making small talk. The teenager, on the other hand, is just sitting between them, quietly listening while trying not to lessen Brittany’s mood any more than he already has by agreeing to come.

But the spider-boy has noticed something since they arrived at the restaurant:

Brittany hasn’t mentioned anything about how she acted before. Tony said she didn’t mean it but he also said she would talk to him about it, about how it was all a misunderstanding.

So why hasn’t she talked about it?

Is the woman waiting until they’re alone, so it’ll be less awkward? Did she forget, or maybe wants to wait for a better time?

Not that Peter is banking on it. He’s moved on for the most part but it would be nice for her to acknowledge why he thought she didn’t like him.

Unless she actually  _ does _ dislike him.

That scowl from earlier damn near confirmed it.

Maybe she’s just upset that a third person is tagging along on their date, Peter thinks. “Three’s a crowd”, they always say, and the boy gets that feeling that he really isn’t wanted here.

He looks on as the adults continue rambling at everything and nothing. Brittany has barely looked twice at Peter but Tony always makes sure to include him in the conversation, even if the teen doesn’t say more than a few words.

Because Tony is considerate like that.

_ How has he not noticed that she doesn’t want me here? Is love really that blind? _

The man nudges his protege’s arm, startling the boy out of his stupor, “Cat got your tongue or something?”

Peter giggles nervously, fidgeting with his jeans on his thighs, “No, um, uh -”

Brittany cuts him off with a smile, turning to him for the first time this evening, “Peter, relax, I don’t bite. Ask me anything.”

The boy’s eyes bug out, but he quickly looks down before either grown-up sees. 

He wasn’t expecting that. Peter doesn’t really care much about her so he doesn’t care about getting to know her. However, after a few seconds, he comes up with a basic question to ask, “Um, what do you do for a living? I know you like physics and stuff, is your job something with that?”

The woman’s eyes sparkle with interest, “Great question! I’m actually with computer science. Graphics, software, artificial intelligence, that’s my jam.”

_ God, is she Mr. Stark as a woman? _

The kid nods his head, doing everything in his power to plaster a smile on his face, “Cool, yeah…that stuff’s pretty cool, it’s fun coding and stuff with Mr. Stark.”

“Yeah, I bet.” 

It’s then that the server brings them their food, and it’s all Peter can do not to loudly sigh in relief at the awkward conversation being dropped. 

The kid eats in silence, listening to the other two discuss science topics that he knows about but doesn’t feel right to comment.

Again, Brittany doesn’t look in his direction. He should be offended, Peter thinks, but all he cares about is just getting home, where he knows he’s loved.

Not that Tony doesn’t love him, the teen knows he does, but it’s going to depend on if  _ she _ will stick around for the night or not.

After they eat, the billionaire gets a call on his cell phone and takes it outside, leaving Peter alone with his girlfriend.

His girlfriend who’s about the most wishy washy person he’s ever met.

There are a few seconds of the most awkward and anxiety-inducing silence Peter has ever had to sit through in his entire fifteen years of living. He avoids looking at Brittany, instead he keeps his gaze glued to his empty plate. The boy then bites his lip and decides to take another risk, for his father figure’s sake.

Without moving his head, the spiderling steals a glance at her to find the woman in a similar situation except staring at her shimmery, newly-polished fingernails.

The young hero takes in a breath, gathering up courage to start a conversation. It’s what Tony would want him to do, he thinks. After all, Brittany’s not going anywhere, so might as well put up an effort. 

Peter then turns to the other genius, hands gripping onto his bobbing knees for dear life, and says shakily, “Uh…how-how are you -”

“What the  _ fuck _ did you say to him?” Brittany retorts coldly. 

The teenager flinches, alarmed by the tone. The scientist is now looking right into his eyes, as if she’s staring into Peter’s soul, giving him a scowl that is so much worse than the one at the lab.

One of pure hatred.

However, the spider-boy can’t look away, no matter how much he wants to. It’s as if Brittany is Medusa and he’s slowly turning into stone.

Peter finds himself having to take deep breaths, feeling his heart beating more and more rapidly the longer he’s under her “spell.” He swallows a lump in his throat as he starts to answer, “What -”

“Listen here, you little leech.” The blonde exclaims, slamming her hand lightly on the table. She leans closer to the kid, making him unconsciously lean back.

Judging by the smirk that just appeared, that movement was exactly what she wanted. 

_ She can smell my fear. _

Peter continues taking more deep breaths, fully aware of his own breathing, or borderline lack thereof.

Brittany says, voice just as cold as before, “Every time I’m around, you show up. Every time I go on a date, you show up. Every time I come over,  _ you show up. _ Must you  _ always _ be around?” She concludes with yet another scowl, making the kid slightly curl into himself.

The teenager swallows another lump in his throat, annoyance filling him at rapid speed. He answers with as much confidence as he can muster, “We like hanging out, got a problem with that?”

_ “Yes,” _ Brittany replies with a hiss, “How can two people be around each other as much as you are with him? Who enjoys being around each other  _ that _ much?”

“Me and Mr. Stark, apparently,” Peter counters, leaning a little bit closer the more confidence he’s gaining.

“He’s with you more than he’s with  _ me, _ do you have any idea how unnatural that is?”

Peter’s eyes widen in shock.

_ Oh my God…is she jealous? _

Brittany continues, “All he ever talks about is  _ you, _ whenever we go somewhere, he always thinks about  _ you, _ it’s like he doesn’t have any hobbies except talking about  _ you.” _

_ She is  _ so _ jealous. _

The kid props his elbow onto the table and rests his mouth against the back of his hand, biting it to keep from busting out laughing. 

The scientist goes on, “Like for God’s sakes, can’t he just talk about  _ me _ for once?! What’s so good about  _ you?” _

Peter purses his lips, accidentally letting out a snort. This woman just went from being scary to downright hilarious in a span of just a few seconds.

Brittany’s eyebrows raise in alarm, apparently having heard the noise. She scoffs in offense, “You think that’s funny, huh? It’s bad enough he won’t have sex with me, but I gotta hear his incessant talking about  _ you _ on top of it.”

The boy’s demeanor falls instantly, arm dropping and giving off an almost satisfying “smack” on the table. He leans back in his seat, looking at her in both confusion and growing anger.

_ Did she just say what I think she just said? _

Peter asks, voice matching her tone, “What'd you just say?”

“Oh,” Brittany says, rolling her eyes. She then says in a singsong voice as if she’s talking to a toddler, “Sex is when a mommy and daddy -”

“Fuck you,” the teen says, voice irate. He can physically feel the heat radiating off of him, “Mr. Stark told you he’s asexual -”

“Like that’s a real thing -”

_ “It is! _ I’m asexual too, it’s  _ very _ real.”

The woman’s eyes widen in shock, “Do you even know what sex is?”

Peter rolls his eyes once again, “I’m fifteen, not five. If I didn’t know what sex was, I wouldn’t’ve identified as  _ asexual. _ If you want sex so much, then why are you with him?”

“I didn’t think he was actually serious. How can he be that when he’s been called a ‘playboy’ for so many years?”

“It was a ploy to help his company, he never actually had sex with those people. And he didn’t like faking it either, that’s why he stopped.”

“So he’s a forty something-year-old  _ virgin?” _

_ “Yes. _ I don’t care what you say, there’s nothing wrong with that. So if you want sex, you better break up with him now.”

_ And get away from us forever. _

Brittany lets out an unfriendly laugh in response, “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

Peter narrows his eyes at her, “This isn’t a game, what the fuck are you getting at? Why are you even going out with him? Is it money?”

“Oh my God, our relationship is none of your fucking business, it’s just between me and him. Just, for the love of shit, can you not be around all the time?”

_ So it’s not jealousy, she just wants money. _

“I’m not around  _ all the time, _ you just don’t like me. Feeling’s mutual, by the way.”

“For God’s sakes, no one wants to be around anyone as much as you’re around him. I betcha Tony doesn’t even want you around -”

“Yeah, he does -”

“How do you know?”

“How do  _ you _ know, you can’t read his mind. And you just said he talks about me  _ all the time _ so why would he be sick of me? If he didn’t want me around, he’d tell me.”

“But unlike you, I know body language.  _ Obviously, _ he’s sick of you, he just doesn’t know how to get rid of you…I can help him there.” 

“Screw you!” Peter can actually feel tears in his eyes from how angry he is, but there’s no way he’s letting them fall, “You’re not getting rid of me  _ that _ easily,” he concludes with a mocking smirk. 

Brittany then says in a whisper that sounds more like a hiss, “Not a word.”

The smirk falls, “What -”

The familiar voice of Iron Man suddenly erupts, making Peter relax for the first time in a million years, “Hey, sorry about that. Unfortunately, business doesn’t stop at five o’clock like everyone else.”

The woman says, putting on a charming smile that makes the teen want to puke, “Don’t worry about it, sweetie, I understand.” She grabs her boyfriend’s hand when he sits down, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles, “Peter was just telling me about a science project he’s working on.” She then turns to the teenager and gives him a smile that looks genuine except for her eyes that are glazed with venom.

_ Great, now I gotta come up with a fake science project. _

Tony turns to him as well, “Really? You haven’t told me anything, was it gonna be a surprise or something?”

Peter giggles nervously, scratching the back of his neck as he stalls to come up with an idea, “Uh, yeah, yeah-yeah, a surprise. But um, it’s a,” he spouts the first thing he thinks of, “A potato arc reactor.”

The man’s smile grows, “Really?”

“Really, um, yeah. Me and Ned are gonna power up an arc reactor using um, only potatoes. Hey, if potatoes can turn on a light bulb, why can’t it power an arc reactor?”

“That sounds really cool, bud. Now  _ that, _ I can’t wait to see.”

His kid releases another nervous giggle, “Me either.”

His shoulders slump in relief as the adults change the subject, wiping away the thankfully unshed tears from his eyes. Peter already has a cover for his lie and in a few days, he’ll say the science fair got canceled.

So that’s an easy fix…but  _ she _ is not.

What happens now? Peter can’t just tell him how vile this woman actually is, would his hero even believe him?

From how whipped Tony is, probably not.

Brittany doesn’t want Peter around, that is definitely obvious, but he refuses to believe that his mentor thinks the same way.

Tony has always been blunt, if he didn’t want the kid around, he’d say so. Hell, the hero took away the Spider-Man suit, so he’s not afraid to express his feelings on who he wants around.

Now the question is: what’s going to happen with  _ her? _

The boy looks up at the couple, both smiling and being all googly-eyes at each other, Tony especially.

He looks so happy.

Peter doesn’t want to ruin that.

But he also doesn’t want to see his father figure get hurt.

Sure Brittany seems all nice now, the teen thinks, but there’s no way she’s going to let this facade go on forever.

Like the new kid in school, those true colors always shine through and once they do, she’ll rip Tony’s heart into a thousand pieces.

Peter will say something, he’s decided. Not now, of course, but the next time he and Tony are alone, he’ll say something.

Because he’s not going to let this woman walk all over them and wreck their lives.

He won’t, damn it.

-

When they get back to the tower, Peter gets his things and Happy drives him home, leaving the couple with the tower to themselves.

They’re in the kitchen and just finished off a nightcap. Brittany has said she’s had to leave for the past half hour but it’s obvious neither party wants her to go.

“Tony, I have to go, I have work in the morning.”

“Y’know you don’t have to go, you can just leave from here,” Tony replies with a playful pout, lightly pulling his girlfriend closer to him.

“Tony -”

“Do you  _ want _ to leave?”

“You know I don’t -”

“So  _ don’t.” _

Brittany playfully scoffs, wrapping her arms around Tony’s neck. She then rolls her eyes, giving in,  _ “Well, _ if you insist.”

“Finally,” Tony replies exasperatedly, giving her a kiss on the lips and wrapping his arms around her torso. He then says, “You know, you don’t  _ have _ to go to work, I can getcha a doctor’s note -”

“Don’t you dare!” The blonde exclaims with a laugh, “I can’t call in sick, that’s bad karma.”

“Karma  _ ‘schmarma’ _ -”

“Babe, you’re not changing my mind.”

Tony sighs dramatically,  _ “Fiiiiiine. _ God, you have a better work ethic than me.”

“Well,  _ someone’s _ gotta wear the pants in this relationship.”

The billionaire rolls his eyes,  _ “Ha ha ha, _ as long as they match my blouse.” 

They snicker as they go in with a few more passionate kisses. When they separate, Tony says, his hands intertwined behind his girlfriend’s back, “So, wanna head to bed -”

“What’s that?” Brittany isn’t looking at Tony anymore but instead at something on the counter next to him. The mechanic looks over as she picks up the item, with one arm still wrapped around his neck. She then holds it up to give the other a better view.

“Oh, it’s a keychain.” The billionaire grabs his car keys, letting go of his girlfriend, and focuses on the black, white, gray, and purple that he knows she’s asking about. An uncontrollable smile escapes him as he says, “Pete got it for me a little while back. I’m not into the ‘pride’ thing much but he was so excited about it -”

“Pride, what do you mean?” Brittany asks, letting go of her grip on him as well.

Tony looks at her in surprise, “Pride,” he holds up the keychain, “These are the colors of the asexual pride flag.”

The other scientist’s eyes widen at the realization,  _ “Ohhhhh, _ and he got it for you ‘cuz he’s also…that.”

“Oh, he told you?”

“Yeah, uh, tonight he did.”

The man smiles, pride filling his chest for his kid, “Good, good.” He gestures to the keychain again, “He got us matching ones, I thought it was cute. I kinda owe all this to the kid, if I’m being honest.”

Brittany’s eyes narrow with curiosity, “Really, how so?”

“Well, it’s because of him that I knew this thing existed.” 

Tony puts his car keys back onto the counter before turning back to his significant other, “My whole life I thought I was just…I don’t know, messed up in some way. I didn’t understand why everyone liked sex so much, never got the appeal.” He pauses to sigh, looking down in slight embarrassment, “So I spent my whole life feeling like something was wrong with me, that is until Peter came out. I’ve never heard of the word ‘asexual’ before and when he explained it to me, it…it made so much sense, Brit.” 

The man then concludes with a smile, “I finally understood who I was.”

This is so odd, he thinks. Tony’s never talked about something this personal except with his loved ones, especially Peter since he understands.

The billionaire dares a glance at his girlfriend, taking in a slight breath. He looks right into her eyes and is he mistaken or are they glistening with pride?

Brittany wraps her arms around him once again, giving him another kiss on the lips, “Thank you for telling me. That must’ve been really hard, huh?”

_ Wait a second. _

The mechanic’s eyebrows raise to his hairline, not expecting the sudden acceptance. Just the other night, she was questioning his sexuality, but now she’s looking at him in what seems to be nothing but unconditional support.

As if she did a complete one-eighty. Maybe she read up on asexuality and now has a better understanding of it?

_ Holy shit…what did I do to deserve her? _

Tony melts into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her once again, “You have no idea.” He lets out another deep sigh, relaxing completely against her, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being here…and being you. When I first told you, I was afraid you’d leave me.”

_ “Aww,” _ Brittany’s eyes soften, transforming to sadness, “You don’t need to worry about that from me, babe. I’m not going  _ anywhere.” _

_ Thank God. _

She continues, “Shall we head to bed?”

_ “Please.” _

As Brittany leads them to bed, Tony can feel his heart start to fill with butterflies, so many that he’s convinced that they’ll burst right out of his chest.

He’s got to be dreaming, the hero thinks.

She can’t be real.

Because how can someone this sweet and smart and beautiful just accept the hot mess that is him? 

How can someone  _ love _ him?

For most of his life, Tony has just assumed something had been wrong with him, that he won’t be able to find someone who will love him for him.

He thought he had that with Pepper. For the first time in so long, he felt like a full person, but after that relationship hit the skids, all hope was lost, the genius thought.

But now Tony has Brittany, this amazing woman who will be there through thick and thin.

_ I guess there  _ is _ someone out there for everyone. _

_ Somebody pinch me. _

-

Later that night, long after Tony has gone to sleep, his girlfriend has her elbow propped up on her pillow, still wide awake.

Brittany stares at him, smirking at his snoring. One would think that she’s admiring him, but all she sees is a bank account.

A  _ limitless _ bank account.

The man might as well be an infinite stack of money, for all she cares. 

As the woman stares down at her future income, her mind is calculating, going in a million different directions.

Most of it circling around that damn kid.

He’s smarter than she gave him credit for, Brittany gives kudos where it’s due.

But that makes him dangerous. 

And therefore she must eliminate him.

Not  _ kill _ him, no way would Tony give her money if she did that.

She just has to think up something more creative, and luckily, the scientist has already planted a few seeds in their heads.

Brittany has the billionaire wrapped around her finger so the kid should be pretty easy to take down, she thinks. 

The blonde then sees her “boyfriend’s” phone light up on his nightstand. She leans a bit closer to see what the notification is.

A text from Tony’s “kid”, who’s not  _ actually _ his kid, looking like it’s a link to some YouTube video.

Brittany rolls her eyes. If it wasn’t for this fucking brat, she might already be married to Tony and have gained access to millions upon  _ billions _ of dollars.

A thought then hits her as the screen goes black. 

Tony has FRIDAY hooked up to his phone. 

And where there’s FRIDAY, there’s money.

There’s  _ secrets. _

Who says she has to get married to get herself a month-long vacation to Aruba?

And that’s just for starters.

Brittany leans over her boyfriend once again and carefully,  _ oh so carefully, _ she grabs his phone, making sure not to touch him since he’s a light sleeper.

Which she found out the hard way from the few times she accidentally brushed against his arm.

Would it  _ kill _ her to get some sleep whenever she stays over? This is way too much work and she’s not even getting sex out of it as a bonus.

_ Ugh, whatever. _

The genius then grabs her own cell phone that was on her nightstand and holds both phones in her hands, side by side.

As much as she would love to go to the lab where all the equipment is located, Brittany knows she - like anyone in Tony’s circle - isn’t allowed inside unless he’s in there as well. FRIDAY would instantly alert him, and this whole “relationship” would be all for naught. 

With a tired sigh, Brittany goes to the app store on her phone and downloads the necessities for how to hack into cell phones.

Time to put her computer science skills to use.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to preface this by saying that I don't know shit about hacking, coding, etc. so I hope everything at least sounds legit 😂 and whatever seems off will be explained later on.
> 
> **Mild trigger warning: there's more sex talk in this one

Things are tense for Peter when he goes back to the lab later that week.

For one, will  _ she _ be there?

And if she is, will she do anything? And what is even meant by  _ anything? _

The fifteen-year-old is in the elevator that’s taking him up to the lab and he finds himself staring at the floor number as it keeps going up and up, unconsciously tightening his grip on the straps of his backpack as he feels his anxiety start to spike. He takes a few elongated deep breaths to stay calm.

_ Not here. FRIDAY can sense it, not here. _

Peter doesn’t even know what he’s afraid of, definitely not of  _ her. _

At least, he doesn’t  _ think _ he’s afraid of her.

After all, he’s a superhero with even more strength than Captain America. If the time came to defend himself, he could.

But what would he be defending himself  _ from? _

Peter shakes himself out of his stupor. This is so ridiculous, he thinks, it’s not like she’s a supervillain or anything.

_ Even though she kinda looks like one. _

“Hey, FRIDAY?” He asks, looking up at the ceiling.

“Yes, Mr. Parker?”

“Is, uh, is Brittany here today?”

“No, sir.”

“Good,” Peter mumbles, slumping in relief. He rests his head against the wall of the elevator as it goes up the last few stories. He then feels the floor settle beneath him when he reaches his destination, damn near rushing out when the doors open.

As he walks into the lab, the teenager feels his anxiety start to ebb away and excitement replaces it. No Brittany means time with just him and Tony, and time with just him and Tony equals  _ fun _ and no worries.

Peter types in his code and the second he walks in, he shouts, “Hi, Mr. Stark!” as he rushes to his normal work table. Not even giving the older man time for a response, he immediately starts rambling on about his week.

His mentor starts laughing as he’s messing with some tech, “How do you always find something to talk about?”

The teenager’s face falls at that, thinking back to what Brittany said that awful dinner and how she implied that Tony doesn’t want him around.

_ C’mon, Parker, she was just trying to get in your head. _

Peter replies, holding back a huff, “It’s a talent of mine, dontcha know.”

Tony concurs, still chuckling, “Yeah, yeah, yeah, why do you think I keep you around? It’s too quiet without my little chatterbox.”

Peter’s chest immediately fills with warmth. 

To think that he thought for a split second that Tony is sick of him.

The teen says, gaze turning to his suit to hide his smile, “Well I gotta talk to you too, y’know. It’s no fun talking to a signpost.”

“Speaking from experience there, Parker?”

_ “Shut up.” _ Both heroes get into a slight giggle fit at that before the boy remarks, “Hey, not my fault a signpost is more interesting than the kids at school.”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya.” Tony then asks after a few-second lull, “So, you told Brittany you’re ace, huh?”

Peter’s head jerks up instantly, already tensing up as his mind takes him back to that conversation, “She uh, she-she told you?”

“Yeah, the other night she saw the keychain you got me and told me what you said.” The older genius grins at his protege, “I’m proud of you, kiddo.”

The kid smirks at the compliment but it falls after barely a second, “Did, um, did she like the keychain? And, um, and what it represented and stuff?” 

“Oh yeah, I couldn’t believe how supportive she was. She’s so amazing that she sounds too good to be true.”

_ Because she is. _

Peter sees how happy his father figure looks, how ecstatic to find someone that loves him for  _ him. _

What a shame that it’s all an act.

Now’s the time, the boy thinks. Now’s the time to tell him that this  _ Brittany _ is nothing but a swindler and will ruin his life if Tony’s not careful.

The spiderling takes in a deep shaky breath, the words “Mr. Stark?” on the tip of his tongue.

But then FRIDAY announces over the speakers, “Boss, Brittany Whitaker has arrived and is on her way to the lab.”

Tony replies back excitedly, “Great, thanks, FRI.”

Peter exhales loudly, bending forward onto the table to catch his breath. Of course  _ she _ has to show up.

Sure enough, the snake that is Brittany waltzes through the doors, eyes set only on her boyfriend.

_ Is he even her boyfriend? _

The spider-boy looks down awkwardly as the couple greets each other with a kiss, already feeling like the third wheel and Peter would probably go home except he’s only been here for half an hour.

He looks up at hearing his name being called and finds himself gripping the table as he sees Brittany walking over to him, clad with that same charming smile that makes the teen heat up with anger.

_ Why did Mr. Stark have to start dating again, he was just fine on his own. _

The woman stops in front of Peter, standing across the work table from him. She greets him with a friendly smile but the young genius sees the underlying anger, “Hey, Peter, you’re here.  _ Again.” _

It takes everything in the boy to not roll his eyes, biting the inside of his mouth so hard that he starts to taste blood. After swallowing a lump in his throat, he speaks, “Yup, ‘cuz I pretty much live here, y’know.” He concludes with his own “charming” smile, making the other’s turn more into a grimace.

_ Good. _

Tony says from a distance, not noticing the sarcasm, “I mean, you might as well call this your second home, to be honest.”

“Oh, I do.” Peter’s smile grows into a smirk, leading Brittany to curl her lips in a scowl.

_ You’re not getting rid of me  _ that _ easily. _

The blonde then spins around and walks over to her boyfriend, putting back on that facade that makes the teen roll his eyes behind her back.

Another time, he thinks. Maybe one day Peter can make Tony take him out for ice cream and he’ll tell him then. At least ice cream might soften the blow.

_ Might. _

The spider-boy continues his work of various minor upgrades to the Iron Spider suit, ignoring the “lovey-doviness” from the two adults. They act so in love, it’s disgusting.

Even more disgusting to know it’s all one-sided.

The intern looks up to see Brittany is helping Tony with some upgrades to the Iron Man suit, which isn’t a surprise, she helps out all the time.

But what the kid wasn’t expecting is to see her tending to the computers and helping to code with updates to FRIDAY.

The boy’s eyes bug out in disbelief. Tony is the only one who does the computing, hell, Peter himself isn’t even allowed to mess with the coding unless his mentor is right there with him.

_ Damn, he trusts her that much? _

Peter can’t help but wonder: why was Brittany given so much access to FRIDAY? Tony has always been super protective over his AI but now he’s letting her use it, as if she’s borrowing a pen? Sure, the man is still in the room, so the chances of her trying to tap into anything is pretty slim but still.

Tony has known his kid a hell of a lot longer than this “girlfriend” he’s got now.

_ So does Mr. Stark just not trust me? _

The teen shakes his head, snapping out of it. Brittany does a lot with computers and technology, she said back at that dinner, so it makes sense for her to help out with coding.

But her occupation isn’t the only thing Peter remembers from that dinner.

Since he can’t do anything about it right now, the kid decides to keep a close watch on her in case Brittany does…something. What, he has no idea, but…

_ Something. _

A few minutes go by in relative silence, Peter especially staying quiet to keep his super-hearing on full alert. Again, he has no idea what he’s watching out for but he trusts his “spidey sense” to let him know.

Eventually, Tony announces he’s making a trip to the bathroom, leaving his kid alone with his girlfriend. That alone causes the teen’s heart to start racing.

Him, alone in the lab? With  _ her? _

_ Gee, what can go wrong? _

Tony leaves the lab and the room goes deathly silent, making Peter’s heart beat so loud with anxiety that he’s afraid she can hear it.

He chances a glance up at her to find that they’ve locked eyes.

And this woman’s look is anything but charming.

_ Fuck. _

Peter can feel his heartbeats thumping so loud that he can feel the vibrations throbbing through his whole body, from his earlobes down to his toes.

_ Should I get that looked at, that can’t be healthy. _

Brittany walks over to him - almost like she’s strutting - with her eyes still locked onto his.

But this time, the boy’s arms don’t prickle with goosebumps.

Instead, his “spidey sense” starts going off, getting more prominent the closer she gets.

_ Okay, something’s wrong. _

But what, exactly? This is the first time he’s felt like this around her.

Like he’s in actual danger.

Brittany stops at the intern’s table, standing across from him and crossing her arms. 

As much as Peter wants to step back from her gaze, he keeps his feet rooted where he stands, unconsciously clenching his fists because any and all thought of what to do with his hands has gone completely out the window.

She finally speaks, her voice as snooty as one of those “cool” girls at school who’d never give Peter the time of day, “So, it’s all  _ your _ fault.”

This time, the teenager does roll his eyes, already sick of this and it’s barely started, “What?”

“You made Tony not want to have sex with me.” 

_ What. The. Fuck. _

“Huh?” The young hero asks in disbelief, brain not believing what she just said.

The scientist rests both hands flat on the table, leaning forward slightly, “And lemme tell you, I’ve never heard the word ‘no.’”

_ Okay seriously, what in the literal fuck? _

“Uh, whoop-dee-shit, there’s a first time for everything.” Peter then says in utter confusion, “And what the fuck, I can’t turn someone asexual -”

“But you told him about it, even gave him that stupid keychain. And now, thanks to you, he won’t have sex with me.”

The boy unexpectedly starts laughing, “I thought you were supposed to be a  _ genius _ -”

“It’s not funny!” Brittany shouts, looking offended, “What is it, what did you do?”

Peter says once he calms down, “Wow, you’re serious -”

_ “Answer me!” _

“I didn’t do anything!” The teenager exclaims, annoyance rising in him, “Mr. Stark told me he told you everything, did you not listen to a fucking thing he said?”

“Don’t get smart with me -”

“Too late for that,  _ genius.” _ Peter takes a deep breath and starts, “When I came out to him, he didn’t know what ‘asexual’ was, never heard the word before in his life. And when I told him…you should’ve seen his face.”

The boy smiles before he can stop himself, at the memory of his father figure finding out he’s asexual as well. He thinks back to the look of relief on Tony’s face at realizing there is nothing actually wrong with him.

That there are people out there who don’t experience sexual attraction and that’s okay.

_ More _ than okay.

Peter’s face falls as his mind takes him back to the present. With a simple shrug, he says, “Bottom line is: I didn’t make Mr. Stark asexual, he already felt like that before I told him there was a word for it. So, him not wanting to have sex with you is because  _ he doesn’t want to have sex with you, _ and there’s nothing you can do to change his mind. Capisce?” He crosses his arms in front of him to reinforce his statement, the most confident he’s felt since she walked in.

Brittany just gives him another scowl, standing up straight once again,  _ “Nothing, _ huh?”

_ “Nothing,” _ Peter confirms, “He hasn’t had that urge his entire life, what makes you think he’s gonna change his mind just for you? What makes  _ you _ so special?”

“He clearly doesn’t know me that well -”

“For fuck’s sake,” the protege drops his arms, lightly hitting them on the table, “If you want sex then break up with him, already. Nothing’s gonna convince him otherwise.”

“You really want him to stay asexual, don’t you?” Brittany asks mockingly, giving him a smile as if he has the IQ of ten, “You don’t want him to have sex, is that it?”

_ Oh my God, this lady’s actually insane. _

“Okay seriously, what the  _ fuck _ is your problem?”

Brittany rolls her eyes, “The  _ problem _ is me  _ not _ fucking Iron Man."

_ Ewww, ew ew ew, oh my God, ew. _

The woman goes on, “You want him all to yourself.”

Peter cringes in disgust,  _ “Ewww, _ what -”

“Not like  _ that, _ dumbass.” Brittany’s lips curl into a smug grin, “You must’ve been  _ so _ excited that he was that ace-thing  _ just like you. _ And now he’s got a girlfriend, and there’s a chance he might do those things and you just don’t want him to -”

The brunette cuts her off, eyes the size of a giant Ant-Man, “Are you insane, that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. Look, if he actually wants to do that stuff then props to him but here’s the thing,  _ Brittany: _ he doesn’t. So either break up with him, or you just gotta deal with it.”

_ Please break up with him, pleeeeeease break up with him. _

Before the older genius can say a rebuttal, FRIDAY announces, “Boss is on his way back to the lab.”

Brittany spins around instantly, already putting on her facade, “Thanks, FRI.”

“You’re welcome, Miss Whitaker.”

Peter looks up at the ceiling in bewilderment. 

_ Hold up, did FRIDAY just let  _ her _ know when  _ Mr. Stark _ was coming back? _

FRIDAY isn’t hooked up like that.

Is she?

Sure, there have been times when Peter has asked the AI where Tony is, but she’s never told him when he’ll be in a particular room unless the kid himself asked.

Did the mechanic reprogram her? Or was it always like this and Peter has never noticed? Or…

Did someone  _ else _ reprogram her? 

Like a certain blonde who knows a thing or two about computer science.

_ No. _

_ It’s not possible. _

Tony has this whole damn tower on lock, nothing comes in or goes out that the man doesn’t know about.

Right?

_ I mean, obviously. _

He must’ve reprogrammed her and made it to where his girlfriend now has access.

Which just doesn’t sit right with the spider-boy. 

And he can’t put his finger on why.

-

That night, long after Peter goes back home, the couple is once again settling into bed.

“You still gotta work tomorrow, huh?” Tony asks, turning towards his girlfriend.

“Unfortunately,” Brittany responds, scooting closer to him. She then asks, “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything. Everything okay?”

“Oh yeah, yeah, everything’s fine, I was just, uh, wondering about something.”

Tony’s eyebrows narrow, feeling an unexpected bout of uneasiness, “What’s up?”

“It’s just, I don’t know, I got this weird vibe from Peter today.”

“Is he okay, did he say something?” The billionaire asks, worry etching into his tone, “He seemed fine to me.”

“Maybe he just didn’t wanna upset you -”

“What do you mean, what the hell is going on? What did he say?”

“Sweetie, calm down -”

“If something’s wrong with Peter, I have a right to know.” 

“Nothing is wrong with him. He just, he looked  _ bored _ today, that’s all. I know this isn’t something anyone wants to hear about their kid but I got this feeling that he’s getting bored with you.”

“What?” Her boyfriend asks, scrunching his face in utmost confusion, “No way.”

Brittany sighs defeatedly, “I know this was something you didn’t wanna hear -”

“Yeah, because it’s not true. Look, something’s eating at him, I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“He’s-He’s coming over again?”

“Yeah, it’s Friday, he stays over on Fridays sometimes.”

“Oh, he’s staying  _ over?” _

“Yep, you okay with that?”

“Oh yeah, yeah of course, I just didn’t know. Um, what do you guys have planned?”

“Eh, probably the usual, we don’t do much, we just like hanging out.”

“Oh…well, I hope he doesn’t get  _ bored,” _ Brittany says, turning off her lamp to go to sleep, “‘Night, sweetie.”

“He won’t,” Tony responds sharply, switching off his own lamp, mumbling a “‘Night” of his own. He turns on his side, facing away from her, and releases a frustrated breath.

His kid is  _ not _ bored of him.

Just today he was the rambling lovable idiot that he always is. What, did Brittany have just one interaction with him and already think she knows more about him than he does?

What did they even talk about during that brief time he was gone?

Come to think of it, Peter didn’t act quite like himself after he returned. His rambling self said barely a word for the rest of the afternoon.

_ Okay, I’m definitely talking to him tomorrow, we’re getting to the bottom of this. _

-

A girl has her needs.

While Brittany is making headway to getting that heavenly bank, she was also hoping to get a little ‘something, something’ from Tony freaking Stark as well.

But apparently that’s not going to happen, at least not anytime soon.

_ What a shame to not be born with a sex drive. _

_ ‘Cuz apparently that’s a thing. _

Brittany lays in bed, rolling her eyes at the virgin’s incessant snoring, but that’s her cue to get up and continue her plan.

She makes her way to the lab, punching in her code and she’s greeted by the AI, “Good evening, Miss Whitaker.”

“Good evening, FRI,” the genius responds smugly, “Lemme know if Tony wakes up.”

“Of course, Miss Whitaker.”

The scientist plugs her phone into a computer, bringing up some holograms, and gets to work. Coding, hacking, rendering.

“That’s her jam,” she said.

And now she can program FRIDAY to do just about anything she wants.

Just about.

Brittany still hasn’t hit the jackpot yet, but she can see it.

The thousands upon thousands of dollars that’s just sitting there, mocking her,  _ begging _ to be spent. But she still can’t get to it.

“Can’t say Tony isn’t a smart man,” she mumbles frustratingly, trying a couple more tricks but soon giving up.

Obviously, the account is protected by more than just passwords, and he’s not using the basic protections that most people use. 

Because she would’ve hacked into them already, and be laughing her ass off all the way to Aruba.

The scientist exits out the account and scopes out what FRIDAY has to offer now that she’s nose deep into it. On a positive note, she now has access to the blueprints of all of the Iron Man, Spider-Man, and War Machine suits, along with  _ the _ Captain America’s shield, and that alone is worth who knows how many millions.

She could sell them.

Who knows how much money people would be willing to spend to even look at these suits let alone have their own blueprints.

But she’s not stupid, the headlines would find out sooner than Tony himself, and she would be left with nothing.

And probably a jail cell.

Maybe she’ll sell them  _ after _ she finally gets into his checking account.

God, and this is just the one that’s in FRIDAY, how many checking accounts does he even have?

_ Imagine the possibilities. _

But she still has to get that damn brat out of the way.

“Hey, FRIDAY,” she says, staring mindlessly at the screen in front of her, “Bring up any files you have on Peter Parker.”

“Yes, Miss Whitaker.”

Brittany spends the next hour or so scrolling through saved footage: Peter’s science fair, something he built in the lab that she couldn’t give two fucks about, God, there’s even footage of the two of them trying to bake a cake for his aunt’s birthday and it ended in a blackened disaster.

_ They’re so clingy, it’s disgusting. _

She then clicks on a folder marked “Measurements” figuring that it’s probably for tailor-made suits for when Tony takes him to special events. She’s most likely wasting her time but best to go through everything.

What the woman expects to see is a document with a list of measurements, but instead, she’s looking at more blueprints.

Of the Spider-Man suits.

“Wait, what?” Brittany squints as she stops on a blueprint of one of Spider-Man’s arms. She sees the outlines of the armor, along with different dimensions for the length of both the outer and inner arm, around the wrist, fingers, muscles.

Hold up.

Measurements.

In Peter Parker’s files.

_ There’s no way. That scrawny kid, hell no. _

_ Tony obviously put these in the wrong spot. _

But as she scrolls through those images of the different pieces of armor, it becomes so much clearer. This particular folder is way too big and important for her boyfriend to simply put in the wrong section.

Especially since they’re always working on the suit or upgrading it. If he did put this in the wrong spot, Tony would’ve corrected it forever ago.

A victorious smile spreads across the blonde’s face as the realization starts to set in.

That fucking leech is Spider-Man.

“Oh, this is good.”

_ This is too good. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😇😇😇


	4. Chapter 4

Peter wishes he could be more excited about staying the night with his hero.

It used to be one of his favorite things, always was something to look forward to while he’s wasting away in school.

But ever since  _ she _ stepped into their lives, things have changed.

He hates to say it but he can’t ignore it anymore.

_ Things have changed. _

A place that used to be his safe haven where he could relax has now turned into one of a constant coldness, a place where he has to walk on eggshells around  _ her _ to make sure she doesn’t hate him anymore than she already does.

As the teen watches Happy drive him to the tower, he makes a decision.

He’s going to tell Tony everything.

Tonight.

Shit, why wait tonight, he’ll tell him the second he sees him.

Tony  _ has _ to know.

Peter decides to ask Happy out of curiosity, “Hey, Happy?”

“Yeah?” The bodyguard says, gaze not straying from the windshield.

“Do you like Brittany?”

“Yeah, she’s great, how can you not?” The boy sees a smile stretch across Happy’s face and he slumps defeatedly.

_ Shit, she’s got everyone fooled. _

The chauffeur asks in return, glancing at his charge through the rearview mirror, “Why d’ya ask? Do  _ you _ like her?”

And how in the hell is the spiderling supposed to answer that?

Maybe he could tell Happy, the boy thinks. Peter can tell him everything so if on the off chance that his mentor won’t believe him, he has the head of security there to back him up.

The hero’s heart starts racing at that. He made the confident decision to release that bombshell and now his anxiety is telling him not now, he can wait a little while longer.

He then stutters out an answer, “Just wondering, um yeah, she’s great, her and-and Mr. Stark are, uh, they’re good together.”

“Yeah, I think so too. I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time.”

“Um, yeah same.” Peter rests his head against the headrest, mentally kicking his own ass.

_ Anxiety is such a bitch. _

They pull into the parking garage and the teenager rushes out with his things, making a beeline for the private elevator. The second those doors close, he immediately turns to the ceiling, “Hey, FRIDAY, is Brittany here?”

“Yes, Mr. Parker, she has accompanied Boss to the lab.”

_ FUCK. _

His heart starts racing once again, his anxiety picking up where it left off.

Let’s be real, it didn’t actually go anywhere. 

Peter then answers dully, “Oh, thanks, FRI.”

The AI answers in that same robotic tone, “You’re welcome, Mr. Parker.” 

_ Well, I guess I have to tell him tonight. _

_ Shit. _

The elevator stops at the designated floor and he walks to the lab, taking a second to collect himself before he punches in his code. He then enters the lab, saying a neutral “Hi” to the  _ oh so _ lovely couple.

Tony replies, working out some tweaks in one of his Iron Man suits while his girlfriend sits at a computer working on coding, “Hey, kiddo, how was school?”

“Okay, same old, same old.” The kid starts to walk over to his table where he makes up the web fluid but stops himself and instead goes to a random table to do his homework.

_ I really hope Brittany didn’t catch that. _

Speaking of, the young genius looks over at her to see her locking eyes with him, sporting a seemingly genuine smile, “Hey, sweetie!”

_ When the fuck did she start calling me “sweetie”? _

“Uh, hi um, hi,” Peter responds, awkwardly waving as he puts down his backpack and duffel, his anxiety overtaking his common sense to think to put his bags in his bedroom. 

Tony gives him an apologetic smile. He knows Peter needs to make more web fluid but said kid gives the other a reassuring smile to put him at ease.

_ Eh, there’s always tomorrow. _

The rest of the afternoon is spent with light small talk - mostly from the two adults - while Peter tries and fails to work on his calculus homework, his mind now focusing on how he’s going to go about crushing his father figure’s heart into a million pieces.

Well, he thinks, it’s better than  _ her _ crushing his heart in a million pieces.

Right?

_ Mr. Stark, I hate to say this, but your girlfriend is only with you ‘cuz she wants your money. _

_ Was that too harsh? _

_ But how else do I say it? _

_ Mr. Stark, your girlfriend is an acephobic piece of shit who only wants you for your money. _

_ Okay, that’s definitely harsh…but it’s kinda funny. _

_ Okay, that’s it. After she leaves, I’ll just come out and say it. _

Peter is then startled out of his thoughts by Tony’s AI, “Boss, Miss Potts would like to speak to you about an urgent business matter.”

The billionaire looks up at the ceiling in concern, “Is everything okay?”

“She did not specify, only said to go to her office as quickly as possible.”

“Shit,” Tony mumbles, putting down his tools, “Alright, tell her I’ll be there in a minute.” He turns to his loved ones, “It’s probably nothing, I’ll be right back.”

His girlfriend replies, “Good luck, babe, I hope it’s nothing serious.”

The teenager takes in a deep breath as he watches his father figure leave the lab.

He’s going to be alone with Brittany again.

_ What kinda bullshit is she gonna say this time? _

As soon as the doors close, the scientist addresses the AI, “FRIDAY, lemme know when he’s on his way back.”

“Of course, Miss Whitaker.”

Peter’s head snaps right to Brittany as she walks over to his table, “What the hell, you’re not authorized to talk to FRIDAY like that.”

She responds mockingly, “Oh,  _ I’m not? _ Then tell that to FRIDAY.”

_ I knew it. _

“You hacked into her system, didn’t you?” The boy asks, anxiously fiddling with his pencil. He’s suddenly aware of the fact that he’s sitting down and she’s standing up, putting her in the perfect position to trap him.

And now, for some fucking reason, he doesn’t know how to get up.

Brittany says, voice feigning innocence, “And why would I do a thing like that?”

“To get at his money,” Peter counters, putting in as much confidence as he can muster, “I’m not as stupid as you think I am, did Pepper even call for Mr. Stark or was it just you -”

“How’s Spider-Man?” The other asks, with some sort of mischievous glint in her eyes.

The teenager gives her a confused look, leaning back in his chair.

_ She’s never cared about Spider-Man, what the fuck? _

Peter then shrugs, trying to come off as casual, “I don’t know, we don’t talk.”

Brittany smacks her hands on the table, leaning towards the boy thus causing him to back his seat up a little, “That’s not what Tony told me.”

The teen’s eyes widen as he feels his heart start to race once again.

_ Wait, what? _

_ No. _

_ He wouldn’t. _

He forces out, “He-He, uh, why-why would he say that, he knows we don’t talk -”

“Cut the bullshit, he told me you’re Spider-Man.”

The brunette feels his stomach gurgle as it fills with nausea, taking deep breaths because he’s  _ not _ going to panic, damn it.

He says in a last ditch effort to deflect and praying it works, “That’s-That’s, that’s stupid, do I, uh, do I  _ look _ like I could be Spider-Man -”

_ “You’re _ obviously stupid for thinking my boyfriend would ever lie to me.” She then smiles at him, as if she’s a lion about to pounce on her lunch.

And Peter is the lonely antelope, with his fate already decided without his knowledge or consent.

The blonde continues, “He said since we’re getting serious and all that, he doesn’t want any secrets between us -”

“You’re lying.” The spiderling says brokenly, “He wouldn’t…he wouldn’t -”

“Oh, but he did. I knew you were some kind of  _ freak _ from the second you told me about that ace thing but now it  _ alllll _ makes sense.”

The teen can’t help but flinch at the name, his heart feeling suddenly heavy. He stares down at his textbook, refusing to believe this is happening. 

He’s obviously dreaming. This is just a horrible dream and once he wakes up, everything will be fine and fucking Brittany will be out of their lives.

But the light pinches he’s doing to his arm sting too much for this to be make believe.

What happens now? What does one do when their secret has been outed? 

The boy wants to jump out the window and fall a thousand stories to his death, but he stays rooted where he sits, his body not knowing what to do with itself except bob its knees like there’s no tomorrow.

This fear then transitions to hopelessness…utmost defeat.

The cat’s out of the bag.

Peter doesn’t even have the energy to defend himself.

And he has no idea what the fuck to do next.

_ Is this what betrayal feels like? _

What’s she going to do? Is she going to turn him in, expose him, report him to some big newspaper like  _ The New York Times? _

Holy shit, imagine if  _ The Daily Bugle _ gets ahold of this. They’d rise from the ashes that Tony incinerated.

_ Mr. Stark. _

How could he do this? The man has gone through such great lengths to keep his kid’s secret only to just say it to someone he’s only known for not even a year.

Peter feels his eyes start to water with tears and as much as he wants to cry, he doesn’t. He looks up at this vile woman, rapidly blinking to keep the waterworks from flowing, and he squeaks out, “What do you want?”

“What?” Brittany responds, clearly not expecting that question.

“What do you want?” The boy shrugs defeatedly, “You obviously want something or else you wouldn’t’ve said anything.” He keeps his hands hidden under the table to hide the trembling that’s formed as he concludes shakily, his fear creeping back at full force, “What…what do I have to, have to do to, uh, for you to keep my secret?”

The smile that breaks out on that woman’s face could mimic one of a classic villain: all smug, no sign of any possible remorse. 

She does not give an absolute shit.

The kid’s skin breaks out into goosebumps the more he looks at that hateful grin. He has no idea what to expect; he knows she wants something and his mind is going in a million different directions as to what it exactly is.

And that’s the scary part:

This is just  _ one _ thing she wants.

But Brittany will have this hanging over his head for the rest of his life. Whatever she wants him to do, Peter has to do it.

The alternative is too disastrous.

The older genius stands up straight, face etching into victory, “Just one thing -”

Peter cuts her off with a murmur, “It’s never just  _ one _ thing -”

_ “Shut up, mutant.” _ That gets another violent flinch out of Peter, “And in this case, it is: get out.”

He looks up in mild confusion, “What -”

_ “Get out.” _ Brittany’s grin turns into a scowl, “Get out of here, get out of our lives, just  _ get out. _ You can still do your little web shit or whatever the fuck you call it, just do it far away from here. Capisce?”

Unexpectedly…Peter is okay with that despite how hurt he is.

_ Why would I wanna be around someone who betrayed me? _

Peter continues blinking away his tears and taking deep breaths as he nods his head, already closing his textbook and putting it in his backpack. He holds back a heartbroken whimper as he continues to get his things together.

To get as far away from here as possible.

_ Don’t gotta tell me twice. _

The tenseness is then interrupted by FRIDAY, “Miss Whitaker, Boss just left Miss Potts’s office and will return in a few minutes.”

“Great! Thanks, FRI,” Brittany responds with way too much excitement, turning away from the spider-boy and grabbing her own things, “And you,  _ Spider-Man,” _ she says as she’s walking to the door, “I hope you have a good day.” And with a wink, the bitch is gone.

Peter slumps onto the table, breaking down in silent tears from behind his crossed arms. How did this even happen? Today was just a normal day at school and now his whole life is turned upside down in a matter of minutes.

Tony Stark just went from being one of his favorite people in the world to…well, the kid doesn’t know anymore.

Who is he to him now?

His head jerks up at hearing the lab doors open once again. And in walks the man who ruined everything.

The billionaire says as he’s walking back to his computers, looking frustrated, “What the hell, FRIDAY, did you glitch or something? Pepper wasn’t even in her office -”

“How could you?”

Tony spins around, his look of confusion turning into concern at seeing his spider-kid’s face, “Peter, what happened -”

“How could you?!” Peter repeats angrily, standing up and walking around the table, “After everything you’ve done for me, you just threw it all away? For  _ her?!” _

The teenager can’t even begin to explain how angry he is, how  _ hurt _ he is. The more he looks at him, the more his heart shatters.

The older hero, on the other hand, is absolutely stunned. His kid has never talked to him like this before, he doesn’t know what the fuck to do. Sure, they’ve bickered and had light arguments just like any family members would but not anything like this.

“Peter, what the hell is this attitude -”

“Why’d you do it -”

“Don’t interrupt me, where the  _ fuck _ is this coming from?” Tony asks, raising his voice the more pissed off he gets. If the kid wants to yell then damn it, he’ll yell right back.

The spiderling’s eyes widen, heat damn near radiating off of him, “Are you kidding me? You’ve already forgotten, am I really that insignificant to you -”

“For God’s sakes, kid, what the hell did I do?”

Peter continues staring at the other genius as if he just grew a third head, “You’ve already moved on, haven’t you? You’re just waiting for me to leave so you can spend the rest of your ‘merry’ days with  _ her, _ aren’t you?”

A hypothetical lightbulb goes off above the mechanic’s head, “Oh,  _ that’s _ what this is about.”

“Yeah, no shit -”

“Hey,  _ watch it!” _ Tony shouts, now getting angry himself, “I thought you liked Brittany.”

“Of course I don’t,  _ she’s a bitch!” _ The young hero rebuts, forcing himself to take deep breaths to keep his anger in check.

“What the hell did you just say?” Tony asks gravely, face looking far past offended.

More tears flow down the web-slinger’s cheeks before he can stop them, “Why’d you tell her I’m Spider-Man? How could you do that to me?”

“Oh my God, this shit’s giving me whiplash.” The billionaire looks at his protege with a disappointed expression, “I would never, in a  _ million _ years, tell her unless you wanted me to.” He then lets out a dry chuckle, despite the situation being nowhere near funny, “Why the fuck would you think that -”

_ “Liar! _ You really think I’m that stupid?”

Tony’s eyes widen to the size of his head and he takes a step towards the other hero. His tone turns to unexpected defeat, “You did  _ not _ just call me that.”

“It’s true -”

“Wow, that’s uh, that’s something right there,” Tony says, voice lowering, and is Peter mistaken or does the older man actually look upset?

Well, he’s got a right to be, the child thinks.

_ ‘Cuz he’s destroyed me. _

The billionaire goes on, “If you thought I would actually do that…then we don’t know each other as well as I thought we did.” He says as he takes a small step back, crossing his arms in front of him, “So, what is this, then?”

Peter sniffles, trying and failing to push down a sob. 

Tony revealed his secret  _ and _ he’s lying about it.

_ So. _

_ What  _ is _ this, then? _

The teen says, using his sleeve to wipe away some snot coming out of his nose, “That’s a  _ great _ question.” He wipes his nose once more before picking up his backpack and slinging it around his shoulders, then grabbing his overnight bag. He could argue some more, about how this man could lie to his face like he just did, or about how much of a bitch his “girlfriend” really is.

But he’s just tired. 

And all he wants to do is to go back home…at least he knows May would never do this.

The boy then finally says a broken, “Goodbye, Mr. Stark” before he starts walking to the door.

He hears his former mentor behind him shout, “Peter, get back here! We are  _ so _ not done with this.”

_ “I _ am!” Peter hears the other hero’s footsteps starting to chase after him and he picks up speed.

“Peter, c’mon, don’t leave like this.  _ Please!” _ The teenager bursts through the doors and they’re closed before Tony gets there, making them smack right in his face.

The billionaire pulls on the doorknobs to go after his kid to find that they’re locked. He keeps pulling on them to no avail and he shouts to the ceiling, “FRIDAY, open the fucking doors!”

But his AI doesn’t do what he commanded. Instead, she says in that same neutral voice. 

“Boss, there is something you need to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehe......hehe.....*runs and hides*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to show you this chapter, I think this one's my favorite, in all honesty. There's more hacking, etc. in this chapter and again, I don't know much about it so I hope everything at least sounds legit 😂
> 
> **Trigger warning: the heavy tag comes into play towards the end of the chapter. Like I said before, the tag itself is worse than what it actually is but it's still heavy so please be careful!!

“I’ll kill him.”

“Ned, how would you even kill  _ Iron Man?” _

“He’s just a regular dude under the suit, we could just poison him with something -”

_ “Ned!” _

The first thing Peter did after charging out of the tower was go straight to his best friend’s house.

The home of one of his other favorite people in the world. 

As much as he wanted to go home, he remembered that May will be at work until late and he really,  _ really _ doesn’t want to be alone right now.

After arriving at his place in a broken-down mess, Ned made his friend tell him what the hell happened.

And now he’s fucking furious.

“I just can’t believe he betrayed you like that,” Ned says, voice dripping with anger.

“That makes two of us,” Peter confirms, lying face up on his friend’s bed and staring up at the blank ceiling, “What are we gonna do about  _ her?” _

Ned shrugs from his place in his desk chair, swiveling it around and looking at the fellow teenager in sympathy, “Why should we care?”

“‘Cuz she’s gonna steal his money if she hasn’t already.” The hero shudders as another thought hits him.

_ And probably try to get “something else” out of Mr. Stark too. _

Again, Ned shrugs, “So? It’s  _ his _ problem now, he deserves it after what he did.”

“No one deserves to get their stuff stolen from them.”

“He’s a  _ billionaire, _ he probably won’t even notice if a few hundred million go missing.”

_ “Dude,” _ Peter says, looking at the other in disbelief, “You and I both know it’s not right. We gotta do  _ something, _ I can’t just sit on this.”

“You’re too good for your own good, man,” Ned says, shaking his head.

His best friend’s mouth quirks into a half-smile, “I don’t just wanna get her for Mr. Stark: she’s an acephobic piece of shit who treated me like shit, I’m holding this grudge for eternity.”

“Who wouldn’t? Let’s kill her too.”

Peter snorts into a chuckle, “You can’t even kill a fly, I’d  _ pay _ to see you try to kill a whole human being.”

“We could just poison her too, it’s not that hard -”

_ “We’re not killing anybody,” _ the brunette says with another chuckle. His face falls seconds later, “I just - even if we had a shred of evidence, Mr. Stark might not even believe me.”

Ned hums in curiosity, “Really?”

“Yeah.” After wiping his eyes, trying to get rid of the redness that’s no doubt still surrounding them, the web-slinger turns to the fellow boy genius, “Why, what’re you thinking?”

“Well,” the dark-haired teen starts, humming as if he’s deep in thought, “You said you think she hacked into FRIDAY, right?”

“Yeah?”

_ “Wellllll -” _

“Ned, what is it?” Peter asks, growing impatient.

Said boy takes his phone out of his sweatpants pocket, giving his friend a cheeky look, “Why don’t we find out?”

“What?” the hero asks as he processes the question, now using his arms to prop himself onto the bed, “You can do that?”

“Hell yeah, man, it doesn’t take much to hack into someone’s phone these days. The first step is just getting the right app.”

“That’s terrifying.”

“Yup, but in this case, it’s necessary.” Ned spins his chair around to face his desktop computer, “If she did hack into FRIDAY - which if you say so, then I’m sure she did - she probably started it all by hacking into Mr. Stark’s phone first.”

“But it’s  _ Mr. Stark, _ he’s gotta have the most protected phone in the world.”

“Bruh,  _ any _ phone can be hacked if you try hard enough. I mean, Mr. Stark probably didn’t bank on me hacking into your suit, right?”

“Yeah, guess not,” Peter replies, sitting up on the bed and swinging his legs over the side, “What’re you gonna do first?”

“Downloading the app now,” Ned answers, casually leaning back in his chair, “Do you have her number, that’d skip a lot of steps.”

“No,” his friend says glumly, eyes widening seconds later, “Wait, yeah I do!”

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah!” Peter says as he takes out his phone, pulling up his contacts, “Mr. Stark gave me her number after they started dating, in case of emergencies and stuff. Obviously, I never used it.” He then finds the contact and taps it before giving it to his friend.

Ned busts out laughing when he looks at the other’s phone, “You really named her contact, ‘It’s Brittany Bitch’?”

The hero joins in, chuckling himself, “I changed it after she started being mean to me, I saw an opportunity and I took it.”

“That is amazing,” his friend continues laughing as he swivels back towards his computer, using a USB cable to connect his phone to it. He then dramatically cracks his knuckles and his fingers before he says, “Alright, let’s  _ play.” _

Peter says with a snort, “You getting this excited about hacking is kinda scaring me, to be honest.”

“Good,” Ned responds, a hint of mischief in his tone.

The other teenager shakes his head, unconsciously releasing a snort. He grabs his friend’s bean bag and drags it next to him before sitting in it, wanting to get a close-up look at all the shit he’s doing that’s  _ very much illegal. _

The next few minutes are spent in relative silence as Ned concentrates on the task at hand, the sounds of typing, scanning, and beeping echo through the room.

Peter can’t help but start to feel uneasy. No matter how much this bitch deserves it, what they’re doing is still  _ illegal. _ If the police were to find out, they might get arrested.

Okay, they’re only fifteen so maybe not.

The spiderling folds his arms up onto the desk to get a better look, balancing his knees on the low rising bean bag chair. After a few more minutes of Ned typing what looks like gibberish, he says with a smile, “Aaaaaaand done.”

“What?” Peter says in confusion, staring blankly at the computer screen, “What the hell did you even do?”

“The 'Guy in the Chair’ never reveals his secrets,” Ned responds with playful smugness. He then turns serious, “It took longer than I thought to get into her phone though, so we can’t say she doesn’t know what she’s doing.”

_ “Greaaaaat,” _ his best friend says sarcastically, “What’s next?”

“We browse.”

_ Dude, this isn’t exactly Amazon. _

In no time at all, the sidekick found something, “Yep, found the app she used to break into Mr. Stark’s phone.”

“She still has it?”

“No, she deleted it but she didn’t  _ permanently _ delete it, it’s still in her deleted files.”

“Well, that’s  _ one _ piece of evidence, anyway.”

“Peter, you’ve watched crime shows, right? We’re gonna need a  _ lot _ more than this.”

“I know,” the hero says defeatedly, resting his head on his crossed arms, “I was just trying to be optimistic.”

“Dude, we haven’t even cracked the surface yet, chill. You still got Mr. Stark’s number, right?”

“Yeah,” Peter replies with a tone of hurt in his voice, the pain of everything still fresh in his mind. He grabs his phone and scrolls to find his former mentor’s phone number, soon tapping on the name and placing it on his desk in front of his friend, “Is this to prove she hacked into his phone?”

“Yup.” Ned finds it damn near instantly, “Boom, found it.”

“You’re  _ too _ good at this.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” the “Guy in the Chair” says with a confident smile, “Okay so she definitely hacked into his phone so I’m screenshotting the hell outta this.” 

“But what’s this gonna prove? That we went to illegal strengths to find out she’s  _ also _ doing something illegal?”

“It’s all for the ‘greater good’, dude, remember that,” Ned counters as he takes a few full-screen shots of his computer monitor. He continues scrolling through Brittany’s files, “So from here, she somehow got access to FRIDAY.”

“Guess so, but I have no idea how. Mr. Stark keeps FRIDAY on lock, it’s not like he’s using just a few basic firewalls -”

“Oh, he definitely has all sorts of protection for it, but I can bet what Brittany probably did is,” Ned continues scrolling as he says, “She probably only dug so far into FRIDAY to adjust a small piece of her. Not so far that FRIDAY would alert Mr. Stark that someone’s tampering with her.”

“And that ‘piece’ must’ve been adding her as an admin or something to grant her access. How in the hell did she do that while just breaking under FRIDAY’s surface? I feel like Mr. Stark would have better protection than that.”

“He does but she’s really good, too. You get someone smart enough, they can break into anything.”

“Like you?” Peter says with a smirk.

_ “Especially _ me.”

They go through her contacts, text messages, and recent phone calls to surprisingly find no sign that she has an accomplice or even just a friend to “brag” about this stuff to. 

“She probably doesn’t  _ have _ any friends,” Peter mutters.

“She probably did until they got to know her,” his friend agrees with a scowl. His eyebrows raise with a thought, “So, this technically proves that she hacked into FRIDAY, right?”

“Right?”

“Isn’t your Spider-Man stuff stored into FRIDAY?”

“Yeah, we use her to pull up the blueprints and stuff.” Peter’s eyes widen to the size of his head, turning to his friend, “You don’t think -”

“We’re hacking into FRIDAY.” In no time, Ned starts delving more into both recipients’ phones to find the connection between that app and the AI.

“You know how to hack into  _ FRIDAY?” _

“No, but I’m considering this to be some ‘hands-on experience.’ Hackers always leave a trail.”

The computer whiz then starts doing many things that the spider-boy can’t explain: typing codes, breaking firewalls, typing more gibberish codes, scanning and downloading what he guesses are some kind of files.

Peter doesn’t say anything as he watches the chaos unleash, eyes going back and forth as if he’s watching a tennis match. The two teenagers get so immersed in it that they jump when they hear Ned’s mom’s voice pipe up from the doorway, “Y’know if you keep straining your eyes like that, you’ll go blind.”

Both kids are startled out of their stupor, biting their tongues to keep from cursing in front of the adult that’s present. Ned then smiles sheepishly towards the doorway, “Hi, Mom, uh, how was work?”

“You don’t care,” his mother, Tracy, says with a snort, “Whatcha working on that you  _ desperately _ don’t want me seeing -“

“Homework,” the teens say at the same time. 

Tracy rolls her eyes, clearly not believing them, “Whatever, as long as it’s not porn.” She starts to walk away but her son stops her.

“Can Peter stay over?  _ Please? _ He already has his stuff and everything since he was supposed to stay with Mr. Stark but -”

“But the plans fell through,” the spiderling finishes with a hopeful grin. He is  _ so _ not ready to explain to people what happened between them.

The mom takes a second to think before she nonchalantly shrugs, “Fine by me if May’s okay with it.”

“She is,” Peter exclaims, his grin growing, “Thank you, Ms. Leeds.”

“Uh-huh,” she concludes with a smirk as she’s walking away, “Dinner’s in an hour.”

“‘Kay, thanks,” Ned responds. He looks on until he hears her footsteps walking down the stairs, “Aaaaaaand back to work.” He resumes the position from before, with his eyes not looking away from the screen.

His friend says as he lets out a snort, texting his aunt the change of plans, “How long is this even gonna take?”

“Dude, it’s  _ FRIDAY, _ I have no idea. Why else do you think I asked for you to stay the night?”

“Um, ‘cuz you wanted to be in my _ presence?” _ Peter answers with a smirk, voice feigning offense.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, but we’re on a mission this time, this is like  _ important.” _

“This is the closest thing I’ve had to a ‘mission’ in a long-ass time.”

“This’ll make one hell of a conversation starter, ‘Hey guys, fun fact: I’ve hacked into Iron Man’s  _ personal _ files. I have every person’s name in his “little black book.”’ Dude, could you imagine?”

_ Oh, the irony. _

Peter starts laughing at that, making sure he’s not too loud, “Wow, you really wanna be cool in school, don’t you?”

“I already am, it’s just that no one knows it yet.”

The hero rolls his eyes as he continues laughing, “Ohhhh, that  _ must _ be it -”

_ “Shut up.” _

They snicker as Ned continues doing everything he can to hack into FRIDAY. It goes on.

And on.

And on.

Peter sees Tony calling him and he presses “ignore”, forcing down the pain that still resides from his slowly healing wound.

The billionaire calls three more times, and each one results in the kid pressing “ignore”, even going so far as to block the man’s number to keep him from calling again.

He doesn’t bother listening to Tony’s voicemails, deleting them one by one before the man’s first breath can be heard.

When Tracy calls them down for dinner, they’re forced to take a break, much to their chagrin. They eat as fast as they can before they’re back at the computer and doing the same thing.

And it goes on for what feels like  _ ever. _ Before they know it, it’s pitch black outside and they’re forced to turn on the bedroom light to keep their eyes from stinging while looking at the computer screen.

Peter eventually leans back in a stretch, patting his friend’s shoulder, “Dude, if you wanna give up, I understand -”

“No way, I’m almost done, I think.”

“How in the fuck can you tell?”

“I told you, it’s a  _ secret. _ This is the closest I’m gonna get to being a magician, lemme have this.”

The spiderling snickers, shaking his head, “Whatever you say,  _ Houdini.” _

Another few minutes pass and Peter is on the edge of needing a snack when his best friend shouts, “I got it!” He repeatedly starts nudging his friend, “Dude, dude, dude, dude -”

“Oh my God, yeah okay, I see it.” The hero stares into the computer screen, his newfound hunger forgotten, “What exactly am I looking at?”

“Uh, right now it’s a lot of nothing, but I think this is the base of where FRIDAY operates.”

Peter just continues staring into the abyss of the screen, propping his elbow up onto the desk and resting his cheek on his fist, “Cool,” he just says, almost serenely.

Ned says in a singsong voice, “So, what do we start with first?”

“Again, you’re too excited.”

“Bruh,  _ we just hacked into FRIDAY. _ I don’t know about you but I wanna reward myself with ice cream or something.”

“I just want ice cream anyway.”

“Patience, young grasshopper.”

“Ned, for God’s sakes -”

“Hold up.” Ned’s look turns confused as he goes through the different files and servers, “You said the Spider-Man stuff is stored on here, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Um, dude…it’s not here.”

“Wait,  _ what?” _ Peter stares long and hard at the computer screen, “You must not’ve gone through them all yet.”

“Peter,” Ned counters, looking at his friend gravely, “Yeah, I did. There’s  _ nothing _ about Spider-Man anywhere.”

The spiderling leans back in shock, toppling over the bean bag and landing on the floor,  _ “What the fuck?!” _ He shouts as he climbs back on the chair, “It’s  _ gotta _ be there, where the fuck else could it be?”

“Peter,” the other teenager’s look turns to fear, “You don’t think uh, you don’t think  _ she _ has it, do you?”

The hero can feel his right hand start to shake and bites one of his fingers as everything sets in, “No. No, no, no, no, she doesn’t.”

“Peter -”

“She doesn’t! She can’t,” the young genius then repeats in a broken whisper, “She can’t.”

“Okay,” Ned says, leaning back in his chair and taking a breath, “Okay, we’ll play the optimistic game: if she doesn’t have the blueprints, then what else would happen to it?”

“I don’t know, um,” the fellow teen says, crossing his arms back onto the desk, “Uh, Mr. Stark put them somewhere else? Maybe he had them on a different server or something the whole time. Y’know, secret identity and all that.”

“Does he have another server that’s not FRIDAY?”

“I don’t know, if he does, he’s never told me about it. Um,” Peter takes another second to think, “Maybe he moved them somewhere after he told her I’m Spider-Man?”

“Dude, you and I both know that’s bogus.”

“Yeah,” the spiderling finds the shakiness has now spread to his whole body and he puts his head in his hands in an attempt to ward it off, “Wha-what’s, what’s gonna happen?”

Ned spins his chair to face him and gently takes his friend’s hands, “Hey, Peter,  _ Peter, _ it’s gonna be okay -”

“How?!” Peter looks up at him, fresh tears of fear glistening in his eyes, “She’s gonna ruin my life, Ned,” he concludes with an ever so slight whimper.

“No, no she’s not.” Ned lets go of his hands and instead grips on the other’s shoulders, slightly shaking him out of his stupor, “She’s not, and you wanna know why she’s not?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, “Because we figured this out now, not twenty-four hours from now, but  _ now, _ now, okay? Once we finish looking at everything, we’ll go straight to Mr. Stark.”

“I-I-I, I do still have my suit in my backpack,” Peter states while sniffling.

“Good, that’s good, at least we know the actual suit’s in good hands.” Ned gives him a heartfelt squeeze before letting go, “Are you okay? Do you want me to continue?”

“Yeah,  _ oh yeah,” _ Peter replies, taking in a huge breath, “Yeah, what next?”

“Um, let’s try and get into his bank account, see if there’s any weird activity.”

“Um, Ned? How do we know FRIDAY isn’t gonna tell Mr. Stark now that someone’s hacking into her?” The hero asks, wiping his eyes to rid the unshed tears.

“Well, we don’t.”

_ “Ned -” _

“But we have an advantage ‘cuz we’re not actually gonna do anything, we’re just…lurking.”

“Lurking? This isn’t fucking Twitter -”

“You’re just gonna have to trust me on this, dude.”

Peter sighs in both exhaustion and growing anxiety for what he’s going to find. He looks on as Ned opens up the checking account, unconsciously gripping onto the boy’s sleeve.

“Holy shit,” Ned exclaims, “I’ve never seen this much money before in my life.”

“That number really exists, huh?” Peter asks, tightening his grip on his friend’s sleeve.

They stare at the thousands upon  _ thousands _ of dollars that are just sitting there in what can’t possibly be a single bank account.

Right?

An average checking account can hold up to a quarter of a million dollars which is barely a fraction of how much money Iron Man has.

Ned asks, “Do you reckon Mr. Stark just has his own bank to have this much money at once?”

“He’s got to, and this isn’t his only bank account either, he’s too smart to keep it all in one place.”

The sidekick clicks on the link marked “transactions” and starts scrolling to see…nothing out of the ordinary. 

All of the transactions are marked and categorized down to a tee, even a simple Starbucks order is marked as “Meals and Entertainment.”

But nothing.

There is no sketchy looking withdrawal of a few hundred thousand dollars, or whatever the fuck else they were supposed to be looking for.

_ This is so fucking weird. _

Peter says, looking stunned, “Dude…she hasn’t stolen the money yet.”

“Holy shit, but what the fuck is she doing? If she took the Spider-Man blueprints, why wouldn’t she take the money too?”

“Unless she hasn’t figured out how to get it yet? Maybe Mr. Stark has like extra protection aside from just his passwords?”

“Maybe, it’d make sense. She’s probably gotten to where we are and doesn’t know where to go from here.”

“Maybe.” Peter gasps with a thought, “Does she have a banking app?”

“Probably, but if she doesn’t have the money yet, then what’s the point?”

“I don’t know, I guess since we’re here, we might as well take advantage and go through all our options.”

“Eh, good point.” Ned pulls up Brittany’s phone again and clicks on an app that looks to be one for banking. The other teen looks on with bated breath, mentally preparing himself for what transactions they’re about to see.

Only to find…nothing.

No sign of any money.

Well, no money that looks like it shouldn’t be there.

The only deposits they’re seeing are the biweekly paychecks from her job that are deposited directly into her account. Other than that, it’s similar transactions that are in any average person’s account: groceries, coffee, rent, wi-fi, various retail stores, etcetera.

Nothing looks the least bit like a crime has been committed.

As they should’ve expected from not seeing anything wrong with Tony’s bank account but they’re still bummed nonetheless.

“We’re missing something here,” Ned remarks, looking on in confusion.

“Yeah, but what the hell, we checked everything, right?”

The sidekick nods his head, “Lemme look at her transactions, there’s gotta be  _ something.” _

Peter nods his head in agreeance but winces as he feels his stomach release a slow, rolling growl, “Okay, you do that, I’m getting something to eat. Want anything?”

“Gallons and gallons of ice cream. I’m burning too many calories doing this, y’know.”

The spiderling snorts as he gets up, “I appreciate you doing all of this -”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, mushy stuff whatever, I just want ice cream.”

Peter snickers all the way downstairs to get some snacks and Ned his beloved ice cream. He returns mere minutes later to find his best friend with a look of horror shown on his face.

“Ned, what is it?” The hero asks, setting down the container of cookies n’ cream.

“Uh,” Ned glances back and forth between his friend and the computer screen, ignoring the ice cream, “I found something.”

“Oh my God, what?” Peter sits on his knees back onto the bean bag chair. He stuffs his face with a handful of Cheez-its as he says, “Dude, don’t keep me in suspense, what the hell is it?”

“Um, it’s not good.” Ned takes a deep breath, “So I noticed that there is a withdrawal of five hundred dollars in Brittany’s account, so I clicked on it to see what it is. I looked up the codes ‘cuz you know how there’s always abbreviations for transactions from where something was purchased -”

“Ned, you’re literally killing me.”

“Okay, okay, so she spent five hundred dollars at a very sketchy website.”

“What did she buy?”

Ned looks at his friend, looking absolutely terrified.

_ Terrified. _

“Ned,” Peter starts, giving his friend a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder, “She’s not coming after you, don’t worry about that.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” Ned takes in another shaky breath, “She bought Rohypnol.”

Peter’s eyes widen, scooting back awkwardly on the bean bag chair, “No.”

_ “Yes. _ Peter, she bought a fucking  _ roofie.” _

The web-slinger puts his head in his hands once again, his fingers raking through his hair, forgetting all about his snack, “Holy shit…holy shit,  _ holy fucking shit!” _

_ “I know!” _ Ned says, taking in another breath, “She’s gonna drug Mr. Stark, I bet you his bank account is fingerprint protected, that’s why. But-But why go through the trouble of getting  _ this, _ there’s cheaper and a lot more  _ legal _ ways to get someone’s fingerprint -”

“‘Cuz that’s not the only reason why she bought it,” Peter says quietly as his face pales. 

While yes, no doubt Brittany would take advantage of the man’s drugged state to take everything he owns.

But that’s not why most people buy roofies.

“Ned, can you keep a secret?” The hero asks in that same quiet tone, scaring his friend so much that he’s lost his ice cream appetite completely.

“Always,” Ned answers, bracing himself for what’s to come.

“Mr. Stark is ace like me. And remember when I said that she’s an  _ acephobic piece of shit?” _

“Yeah?” The realization hits Ned like a sack of bricks, “You-You-You, you don’t mean -”

“Yeah…yeah. She-She kept complaining about how she can’t have sex with him, oh my God,  _ dude, _ what the fuck do we do?!”

“I don’t know, call the police -”

“Oh,  _ that’s _ fantastic, ‘Hey, officer, we hacked into this woman’s phone and found out she bought a roofie’, that’ll go  _ awesomely.” _

“Then what do we do?! ‘Cuz I got nothing, dude.”

“Uh, can you pull up the order, has it been delivered yet?”

“Uh, yeah I think so, hang on.” Ned goes back to the order and with a few clicks, he pulls up the tracking progress, sighing in relief, “It’ll be delivered tomorrow by eleven AM, thank  _ fuck.” _

“Okay,” Peter takes in another breath, “She doesn’t have it yet, okay.” He leans his head on his best friend’s shoulder, exhaustion from the past several hours taking over him, “We have to go to the tower. We have to tell him, and I’m not about to tell him this over the phone.”

And right now, the boy doesn’t give a shit if he  _ is _ outed as Spider-Man. 

Because if he just stands aside and let’s this happen…Peter will never forgive himself.

Ned rebuts, “Dude, it’s like past eleven, there’s no way in hell my mom’s gonna let us leave.”

“We’ll sneak out the window, I can put on my suit. I still have a little bit of web fluid left -”

A knock at the front door interrupts the conversation. The teens get up and look out the doorway from the bedroom in slight fear because  _ who the fuck is coming over right now? _

_ The police already found out we did something illegal? _

_ Did Brittany find out and tracked me here? _

_ Okay, Parker, get a grip.  _

Tracy calls up for reinforcements, “Ned!”

“Coming.” The teen races down the stairs, closely followed by his friend. Tracy is looking through the peephole when they get to the front door.

“Hold up, this can’t be right,” she says as she opens the door.

And there, standing on the front porch, is fucking Iron Man.

Tracy’s eyes bug out in utmost shock, “You’re Tony Stark.”

“Uh, yeah hi,” Tony says, shyly scratching the back of his neck, “Sorry, I know it’s late but uh, you’re Ned’s mom, right?”

“Uh, um, uh…” Ms. Leeds stutters, “You-You know who I am?”

“Of course, I know Ned, I gotta know the person who made him. He’s a great kid but um, it’s actually Peter that I need to see -”

“Mr. Stark?” The intern himself peeks out from behind Tracy, eyebrows etched in confusion. He scoots by her and stands in front of him, putting his hands in his pockets because he doesn’t know what else to do with them, “What’re you doing here -”

He is cut off by a sudden bear hug that is Iron Man, enveloping him in a way that makes the spiderling damn near disappear.

And Peter wouldn’t have it any other way.

He takes his hands out of his pockets and swings them around the older man’s torso, getting as tight as he can without actually crushing him.

God, he loves this…it’s only been half a day but he  _ misses _ this.

The boy sighs in utter relief as he takes in the warmth, the safety, the  _ love _ that makes that horrible fight ebb away into the abyss.

Well, for the time being anyway.

No way in hell is this going to magically solve everything.

He hears Tony whisper over and over in his ear, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry you had to go through that. You’re not a mutant, you’re a  _ kid, _ you understand? Don’t listen to a fucking thing she said.”

_ Wait, what? _

_ He knows? _

Peter takes a moment to forget about everything: forget about  _ her, _ the secret, their discoveries. He just wants a moment longer to pretend that it’s all okay.

That  _ they _ will be okay.

Tony whispers, “I would never tell your secret without your say so. Please know that, kiddo, I would never.”

His protege nods his head without even thinking, resting it just under the man’s chin like they’ve always done before. He feels Tony ruffling his hair and  _ yes, _ this is amazing and wonderful and it feels  _ right. _

He honestly feels like this hug could last forever.

Until he hears someone behind them clear their throat.

_ Oh yeah…I’m at Ned’s. _

They let go and turn to see Tracy still standing awkwardly in the doorway to her house, with her son next to her eating the now partially melted cookies n’ cream, staring at the exchange as if it’s an action sequence of a movie.

Ned holds up his spoon and points it towards Tony,  _ “You’ve _ got some ‘splaining to do, mister.”

Tracy looks at her kid in offense,  _ “Edward, _ what the hell, don’t be so rude. It’s  _ Tony Stark _ -”

“No, he’s right,” the billionaire cuts in, ruffling his kid’s hair once again, “We need to talk.”

“Yeah,” Peter says in agreeance,  _ “Oh yeah.” _

“Uh,” Tracy stutters, having no clue what they're talking about, turns to the other adult and just asks with a defeated shrug, “You want some coffee?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, we're finally in the homestretch.
> 
> There is a sliiiiiight mention of anti-Team Cap but it's not a full-blown bash session by any means.

“Mr. Stark, how’d you even know I was here?”

Ned’s mother leads the two heroes to the living room and they settle next to each other on the couch, her son plopping onto a chair across from them. The only thing separating the parties is a glass-top coffee table. The three of them hear a slight commotion from the kitchen on the other side of the wall and assume it’s Tracy making up coffee.

Tony answers with a smirk, “Just because you blocked my number it doesn’t mean I can’t still track it, bud.”

“You  _ still _ have that tracker?” His protege whines.

_ “No,” _ the older man retorts, his smirk growing, “But have you already forgotten that I have an AI that can track  _ any _ number I give her?”

“Oh yeah,” Peter says sheepishly. He feels his cheeks heat up in slight embarrassment when his stomach releases another rumble, telling him that one handful of Cheez-Its isn’t near enough to satisfy his hunger.

“Kid, when’s the last time you ate?” The billionaire asks, his protectiveness growing since the kid has to eat about  _ all _ the damn time.

Ned says before his friend has a chance to, sticking his spoon into the now half-full ice cream container, “Here, you can have the rest.” He gets up and hands the dessert to the young hero, who takes it gratefully.

“Thanks, man,” he says, already taking a huge bite of the cookies n’ cream.

Tony scoffs in amusement, “Oh,  _ that’s _ healthy.”

Ned says sharply, coming to the fellow teen’s defense, “He’s had a day, let him have this. Why are you even here, anyway? If it’s not to apologize, then what’s the point?”

Tracy cuts in, holding a piping hot cup of coffee,  _ “Ned, _ what have I told you about manners when guests are over?” She hands the cup to Tony, who gives her a polite, “Thank you.” 

The man continues, “No, he’s right, honestly. Pete and I had a, a bit of a spat, putting it mildly. That’s why I’m here, I promise I won’t be long.”

“No no no, it’s  _ fine,” _ the teen’s mother says, sporting a bit of a starstruck smile, “It’s just, uh, I’m uh, I just - I can’t believe  _ Tony Stark _ is just, y’know…sitting on my couch and just y’know…drinking my coffee, it’s just crazy -”

_ “Mooooom,” _ Ned whines, his own cheeks reddening, “You’re embarrassing  _ both _ of us.”

“Sorry, sorry!” His mom says hurriedly, turning back to an amused Tony, “I’ll, uh - uh, just let me know if anyone needs anything and-and please, Mr. Stark, take as long as you need.” She then rushes out of the room, not giving the man a chance to spout another “Thank you.”

When it’s just the three of them again, the older genius takes a sip of coffee, turning to Ned, “Your mom seems nice.”

Said teen snickers while scratching the back of his neck, not unlike what his hero did when he arrived, “Yeah, I like her. She’s more fun to talk to when she’s not acting like  _ that.” _

Tony grunts as another smirk spreads across his face, “I’m sure.” The expression falls as it came and he looks at his kid with a somber expression, “He is right about one thing,” he puts down the mug after taking another sip, cupping the side of his mentee’s neck, “I am  _ so _ sorry, for what happened earlier, for what she put you through, for  _ everything.” _ The hero starts rubbing the underside of the teen’s jaw with his thumb, giving him an apologetic smile, “I miss you, buddy, I was looking forward to this weekend.”

Peter can’t help but smile back as he takes another big spoonful of the ice cream, though it falls into a half-smile, “Me too.” He swallows it, along with a nervous lump in this throat, “How’d you find out? About  _ her, _ I mean.”

The billionaire copies the kid’s expression and a half-smile spreads across his face, “You weren’t the only one looking out for me, bud.”

His kid gives him a confused look, “FRIDAY?”

“Yep, she’s smarter than the guy who made her and no one can change my mind. A while back, I installed something into FRIDAY where she would let me know if someone were to get in a scuffle…with  _ you.” _

“Huh?”

Ned cuts in with a snort, “Please tell me you called it the ‘Helicopter Dad Protocol’,  _ please _ tell me you didn’t miss that opportunity.”

Peter says in a confused tone, ignoring his friend, “You literally installed something that’s just for watching over me? I thought that’s what Karen was for.”

“Well, yeah,” his mentor exclaims as he lets go of his kid, looking a tad sheepish, “So I had you covered when you were out in your suit, but not for if you’re in the tower and I’m not.”

“But I’m hardly ever in the tower when you’re not, why’d you do that?”

“Well, if I’m being honest,” Tony starts, cheeks slowly turning pink in embarrassment, “I started thinking about if the Rogue Avengers were ever gonna show up again: what they would do, how we’d discuss things, and that’s if they would even leave room for discussion at all. Knowing Steve, whatever it is, it’d be his way or the highway, and if they ever come by and ruin my day, I gotta look out for my number one.” Tony nudges the tyke, releasing a soft smirk, “Which is you, by the way.”

“You didn’t install that ‘cuz you’re afraid they might hurt me or something, did you? I have super strength and stuff, I can take care of myself -”

“I know you can, there’s not a doubt in my mind that you can hold your own,” Tony cuts him off, voice firm with a gentle undertone, “But keep in mind that it’s one of you against like half a dozen of them, and they’ve been at this for a lot longer than you have. No, I installed it because,” the mechanic takes in a breath, “Because if they were to show up again, I don’t know what they would do, and that uncertainty scares me still. So I installed it because as long as  _ you’re _ safe, then I don’t care what happens to me.” He lets out an ever so slight humorless snort, “Little did I know that it was my fault you were put in danger.”

“No, it wasn’t -”

“Peter -”

“No, Mr. Stark, it’s not your fault. You didn’t know she was gonna be  _ evil.” _

“That’s not gonna stop me from feeling bad.” Tony puts his hand on his intern’s shoulder, giving it a heartfelt squeeze, “But thank you. So after you left - which you had every right to do, by the way - FRIDAY showed me everything.”

“Everything?”

_ “Everything. _ Everything down to her wanting sex.” The man lightly ruffles the kid’s hair, “Thanks for defending me, kiddo.”

“Why didn’t she show you after the first time?” Peter asks, shoveling more ice cream.

The billionaire lets go once again, resisting the urge to wipe the little bit of the partially melted dessert off of his kid’s lips, “Brittany hacked into her. She did something that turned off the notifications, but like I said, FRIDAY is smarter than me. She put that footage in a separate server.”

Ned’s eyes widen as he’s eating out of a bag of white cheddar-flavored popcorn - apparently, the two heroes were so immersed in the conversation that they didn’t notice him getting a snack - “There  _ is _ a separate server.”

“Yeah,” Tony confirms, giving said teen a brief look of confusion, “No one knows about the backup server, not even you. Call me paranoid, but if something were to happen to FRIDAY, I have that backup server so I don’t lose everything. And I didn’t want to tell you because then you’d have no poker face.”

“You weren’t paranoid, Mr. Stark,” Peter says reassuringly, “If it weren’t for that, who knows what would’ve happened to FRIDAY.” He bites his lip before asking his next question, “So, you-you, uh, you didn’t tell her I’m Spider-Man?”

_ “No,” _ his father figure replies instantly, “I would never,  _ ever _ tell anyone you’re Spider-Man unless you wanted me to. Despite how I felt about her, telling her was the last thing on my mind.”

“Really?” The teenager asks, voice hopeful. He doesn’t miss the way his hero said “felt.”

As in  _ past tense. _

_ Thank fuck. _

_ “Really, _ really,” Tony assures, “Please believe me, bud -”

The boy cuts him off with another hug, putting down the almost empty container of ice cream. He says as he wraps his arms around him, “I do, I do, I promise. I’m sorry I yelled at you -”

“Nope, none of that, I deserved it,” the older man responds lowly as he reciprocates the embrace, ruffling his hair with one hand and rubbing his back with the other, “I’d blow up too, I get it.”

They separate once they hear the third person in the room clear his throat, not unlike what his mom did earlier.

_ God, I can’t wait to get back to the tower where we can hug in  _ peace, _ damn it. _

Ned chimes in as Peter picks up the ice cream, “So Brittany must’ve found out when she hacked into FRIDAY, that’s probably how she stole the blueprints.”

“What?” Tony asks, looking at the boy in bafflement, “How do you know about that?”

“Uh,” the sidekick starts, face heating up in mortification, “We, um, we may or may not have um…hacked into FRIDAY too.”

The man’s eyes widen in astonishment,  _ “What?!” _

Peter states before his mentor has a complete breakdown, “I thought Brittany hacked into FRIDAY to get at your money and stuff, so-so we - well Ned, actually - hacked into her phone to see if she did and that led up to hacking FRIDAY.”

“And we didn’t see any of the Spider-Man blueprints,” Ned says, cutting in, “That’s how we figured out she stole them, probably to sell them or expose Peter, or probably both.”

“Okay, first of all,” a shocked Tony says, turning to Ned and trying to collect himself,  _ “You _ hacked into FRIDAY? And  _ succeeded?” _

“Uh,” said teen stutters, looking scared that he just admitted to hacking into something that belongs to freaking  _ Iron Man, _ “Yeah…I’m-I’m sorry, please don’t kill me -”

_ “Kill _ you?” The hero asks, mouth expanding into a proud grin, “That’s fucking impressive, kid, you are  _ so _ showing me how you did that.”

Ned can’t help but release a nervous giggle, along with a slight brush-off, “It’s-It’s nothing, really -”

“Are you kidding me, dude?” Peter says, cutting him off, his own smile growing, “What you did was  _ amazing.” _

Tony then states as Ned continues fanboying, “And Brittany doesn’t have your blueprints.”

“Really?!” His kid asks, sporting a shocked expression.

“Yup, once FRIDAY showed me everything, the first thing I did was move your blueprints to that other server, no way is she getting her hands on those.”

The dark-haired teen asks, calming down from his starstruck moment, “Why didn’t she just take the blueprints when she found out?”

“Probably got cocky, got into that mindset that she can just come back for them later. It’s probably why she didn’t make a copy of them either. ”

Peter speaks up, “Or maybe she was just focused on getting me away from you. I mean,” his voice lowers, “She almost did.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Tony says solemnly, “But let’s not focus on that, alright? We just know she didn’t take the blueprints.”

Ned adds on, “And she hasn’t taken any of your money.”

“Good luck getting to that, now  _ that _ is sealed,” Tony remarks with a snort.

“Um,” Peter starts, putting down the now empty ice cream container and curling one leg up to his chest, wrapping his arms around it in nervousness, “Mr. Stark, there’s something you need to know.”

Tony’s eyebrows narrow in confusion, “What -”

Ned cuts him off, “Should we tell him or show him?”

His best friend shakes his head, “I don’t know, either way it’s not good.”

“What, what isn’t?” The billionaire asks, starting to panic a bit at the sight of two scared teenagers, “Is it about Brittany?”

The boys nod their heads, “Oh yeah,” Ned replies, “And it’s not good.”

“Ned found something while he was going through her bank account,” Peter starts, voice lowering towards the end, “And-And-And it’s awful and…and -”

“It might be better to show him,” the other teen says, turning to the older genius, “We gotta show you something.”

“What the fuck, what is it?” Tony asks, voice growing more panicked, “You guys are scaring me here, what the hell -”

He is cut off by his kid pulling him to his feet, dragging him behind Ned, “It’s better if we show you.”

“If I get a fucking panic attack, it’s all on you.”

“Oh, you’ll get a panic attack, alright,” Ned states as they walk up the stairs. 

“Guys, she hasn’t taken my money -”

“We know,” the kids say at the same time. Peter says, “It’s worse than money.”

Ned turns his bedroom light on and makes his way to his computer, with his friend plopping Tony onto his desk chair, “It’s better to see it with your own eyes,” the sidekick says, voice growing shaky.

“So,” the dark-haired teen starts, “I was going through Brittany’s bank account and I saw that she spent five hundred dollars on something at some sketchy website. So, I tracked it down…and this is what I found.” 

Ned pulls up the order and the older man takes a second to study it, squinting his eyes in concentration. Tony then lets out a loud gasp, backing away from the computer as if it’s fire, his eyes growing as big as his head. He takes a couple of seconds to take deep breaths, willing himself to keep calm but his left hand starts trembling regardless. 

Peter assumes the same position as before with his knees resting on the bean bag chair. He grabs hold of his father figure’s shaky hand and gives it a heartfelt squeeze, staying quiet to let everything sink in.

The billionaire says in between his still panicky breaths, tightening his grip on the kid’s hand, “No fucking way.”

“I’m so sorry,” Peter responds sympathetically, “We literally just saw this when you showed up, we were talking about going to the tower to warn you.”

Tony looks down at his protege, squeezing their grip to keep himself grounded, “Despite everything, you would still risk being outed for me? I know what she told you -”

“In a second. This is - this is  _ so _ much worse than anything she could do to Spider-Man.” Peter squeezes back, “I couldn’t imagine you getting hurt like that.”

The mechanic, eyes looking glossy as if he’s about to cry, uses his other hand to pull his kid’s head towards him and he gives him a light kiss on the top of his head. He ruffles the tyke’s hair, giving him a grateful smile, “I really don’t deserve you, Pete.” 

Peter smiles in response, resting his head on the other’s shoulder, “I’m just glad we found this in time.”

“Yeah, when’s she getting it?” Tony asks, voice wavering which the teens pretend not to notice.

“Tomorrow by eleven AM,” Ned answers, bending down and squinting at the invoice to make sure, “What’re you gonna do, Mr. Stark?”

The man sighs in relief, his panic receding slightly. After taking a few seconds to think, he asks, “You got a printer?”

“Yeah,” Ned answers, “In the kitchen, I’ll print it out now.” He clicks a few buttons to send the invoice to the printer and then promptly leaves the room to retrieve it.

“She’s coming over tomorrow,” Tony declares, still not letting go of his kid’s hand, “I’ll confront her then.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Peter, no, I don’t want you to see her again -”

“And I don’t want you to be alone with her.  _ Please _ let me come with you.” The teenager wraps his free arm around the older hero’s bicep, “I have superpowers, remember?”

“No, Pete, the last thing I want is for you to lay eyes on her again.”

“As long as you’re safe, I don’t care if I have to see her.” The spiderling looks right into his father figure’s eyes, making sure his own eyes look as innocent as he can make them.

They’re Iron Man’s number one weakness.

The billionaire looks back at them and snorts, knowing what the kid is doing but he’s too damn lazy and grateful to stop him, “Fine, but you’re staying behind me the whole time.”

“Deal,” Peter concurs with a slight victorious snicker, “What do you wanna do?”

“I’d say sleep but this damn thing’s gonna keep me up all night,” Tony says, pointing at the screen that still has the Rohypnol order displayed.

The tyke says, tightening his grip on his mentor, “She doesn’t have it yet, focus on that.”

“Yeah,” the mechanic says in too quiet of a tone.

Ned returns with the invoice and gives it to the older hero. He folds it into quarters and, after the two of them stand up, he stuffs it in one of his back pockets. Tony then gives said teen a hug, “Thank you, I owe you one.”

The sidekick’s mouth drops to the floor as he hugs him back, stuttering, “Uh, yeah-yeah,  _ yeah, _ um…not a problem, Mr. Stark.” It takes everything in Peter not to bust out laughing at his friend’s shocked state.

Once they separate, Tony says, “Come by sometime, okay? I wanna hear how you hacked into FRIDAY, spare no details. Uh, thank your mom for me and uh, thanks for having my kid’s back.”

“I will, uh, oh my God, yeah,” Ned starts shyly but his face is beaming, “And no thanks are needed, not where my friend is concerned. Can I come with you too?”

_ “No,” _ both heroes say at the same time. Peter gives his friend a grateful hug, “She already doesn’t know you exist, let’s keep it that way.” He then says as he lets go of the embrace, “Thank you so much, Ned, you’re amazing.”

“Eh, it was all for the greater good,” his best friend says with a simple shrug but there’s no way his smile is faltering anytime soon.

Peter gets his things and the father-son duo leave after saying their goodbyes. When they get back to the tower, the mechanic gives his kid enough food to leave him more than satisfied - no way was ice cream going to achieve that on its own - and they try to drown out their worry by watching old sitcoms until well into the wee hours of the morning.

And if Tony doesn't want Peter to leave his side when they go to sleep, well, that is no one’s business but their own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I put ya'll through so much pain, I figured it's only fair to give you a cheesy ending 😂 Thank you so much to all of you for following this story, I'm so happy you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it 💜💜💜

The atmosphere at the tower is tense the next morning, but no way in hell will either superhero admit it.

Just like the night before, Tony has the TV on with random shows to act as background noise in the hopes to cut that tension but if anything, it’s only there to keep them from going completely insane.

Peter asks him as he’s digging into his third bowl of cereal, “What time is she coming over again?”

“One,” his mentor answers, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. He continues while taking sips of his second cup of coffee, walking around the counter to sit next to the spiderling, “The three of us were originally gonna go out to lunch.”

“Why didn’t you tell her the second you found out everything?”

“I cared more about making things right with  _ you _ first.” Tony gives him a smirk, lightly nudging him, “You’re my number one, remember?”

The tyke’s cheeks flush at the compliment, but it falls as another thought hits him, “Um, you said you moved my suit’s blueprints and stuff, right?”

“Right,” Tony confirms, taking another sip of his coffee.

“But, but she’s still gonna  _ know _ like she could still just…tell everyone.”

The man’s smirk transitions into a smug grin, “Don’t worry, kiddo, I got it covered.”

“But how?”

“The less people who know, the better, how ‘bout that?”

_ “Mr. Staaaark -” _

“I’m serious, Pete, if I tell you now, there’d be no poker face later. Just trust me on this, okay?”

Peter slumps in defeat, taking another bite of his cereal, “Fine.”

“That’s my boy,” the billionaire concludes as he ruffles his kid’s hair, “It’s all so crazy, y’know?”

“All  _ this? _ Crazy’s an understatement.”

“No, not just that.” Tony drops his hand, “It’s just crazy how much I loved her one minute and I hate just thinking about her the next minute.”

The teenager tries and fails to hide his prideful smile, “I see it as you loved her until you found out who she really is, which is a good thing.”

“Yeah, but,” Tony takes in a frustrated breath, “But there were signs that she wasn’t good for me.”

“You can’t blame yourself -”

“I know it’s just, I just don’t know how I saw it, but I didn’t see it at the same time.”

Peter simply shrugs, “May told me once that ‘love is blind’, that’s probably what it is. What’d she say that made you question it?”

The mechanic keeps his stare on his coffee mug, trying to push down the embarrassment that he’s currently feeling, “She didn’t get us.”

“Huh?”

“She didn’t understand how we get along so well, how I call you my kid when you’re not actually my kid, y’know?”

_ “Ohhhhh,” _ the boy unexpectedly erupts into a smile, “She  _ was _ jealous.”

“Come again?”

“Oh yeah, when you had to take that call back at that dinner, she blew up at me ‘cuz she hated me being around so much. I know she just wanted your money, but she was also  _ so _ jealous of us.”

Tony lets out a snort, “You can read people better than I can, apparently.”

“Eh, it was just easier for me ‘cuz I wasn’t in love with her. Plus, once she made those ace comments, I wrote her off completely.”

“Don’t remind me,” the older hero says with a shudder. He then asks thoughtfully, “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Peter sighs, pushing his soggy breakfast aside for the time being, “I don’t really know, I guess. At first, I just wanted you to be happy and I thought I could just put up with it.”

His mentor’s eyes widen as he takes everything in, “Peter -”

“And then when she made all those comments about you and-and sex, I thought for sure she was gonna break up with you but then she didn’t and…I didn’t really know what to do.” The teen bravely chances a glance at the other hero, “I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know if you’d believe me but then if I did tell you, I was afraid that she would do something and,” he sighs in defeat, “And it all led to this.”

Tony grabs his kid’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze to get his attention, “You know I trust you with my life, right?”

The young genius responds with a soft nod of his head.

The mechanic continues, giving him a kind smile, “So you must know that if you tell me she’s bad news, I’m gonna believe you, no matter what.”

Peter looks down in shame, “Sorry -”

“No, don't be sorry.” His hero gives the tyke’s shoulder another squeeze, making him look back up, “This wasn’t a good situation for you as well, I get that, I wouldn’t know what to do either. But, to prevent history from repeating itself, if you notice something weird going on,  _ please _ tell me.”

“I-I will, I will, I promise,” the teen says, hastily nodding his head.

“Good.” After another squeeze of his shoulder, Tony lets go, and they both go back to their breakfast or lack thereof.

“The same goes for you as well, y’know,” his protege states before he finishes off the rest of his cereal, “If something’s up, you tell me too, it’s only fair.” He then grabs the bowl and drinks the rest of the milk that’s left over, giving him an adorable milk “mustache.”

Tony says with a slight snicker, “Alright, deal.”

After they get dressed, the rest of the morning is spent in the lab prepping for  _ her _ arrival, even though there isn’t much to prep.

The billionaire already upped FRIDAY’s security after finding out about Brittany so there isn’t any need to go over everything. However, he did double check to make sure there’s no trace of Spider-Man in the main server, along with the last of the bug fixes for a certain protocol.

As if on cue, the AI herself says, “‘Helicopter Dad Protocol’ activated.”

Peter spins around, giving his father figure an unamused look, “You’ve  _ got _ to be kidding me.”

“Eh, I thought it was cute,” the billionaire responds, a playful grin on his face, “Tell Ned I said thanks.”

“I’m gonna kill him.”

The mechanic laughs at that while tapping the back pocket of his jeans for about the hundredth time since he stuffed the folded drug invoice in it, anxiously thinking that yes, it is possible for a piece of paper to crawl out and walk away. Once he hears the satisfying “crunch” of the paper, he sighs relievedly once again.

Both heroes can’t help but flinch when they hear FRIDAY announce a couple of hours later, “Boss, Miss Whitaker has arrived and is on her way here.”

“Thanks, FRI,” the man says slowly, anxiety already building in his chest.

“Mr. Stark, if you think about it,” Peter starts, his own voice wavering, “Whatever you have planned, it should only take like five minutes or something.”

His mentor walks over to him and ruffles his hair, both not admitting that he needs the ruffling more than the kid, “Good point. You hungry? Still on for getting something afterwards?”

“Always,” said kid responds, eyes brightening at the mention of food.

“Good, we have something to look forward to.” Tony looks up at hearing the lab doors open and lets go of his intern, stepping in front of him and leaning against the nearest table, trying to look casual. Peter picks up a random part on that same table, fidgeting with it instead of actually doing anything productive.

Brittany walks in, handbag around her shoulder and already talking nonsense, “God, the traffic is ridiculous. You’d think I’d learn my lesson about taking the main drag here but  _ noooo _ -”

Tony cuts her off with a slight clear of his throat, just wanting to get this over with so they can move on with their lives.

His now ex-girlfriend looks at him fully as she puts down her bag, eyes narrowing once she sees a certain teenager here as well, “Oh uh, hi. I wasn’t expecting  _ him _ to be here…again.”

“Peter’s always welcome, you know that.” The billionaire tightens his grip on the table he’s resting against, but not before feeling his back pocket yet again to make sure the incriminating invoice is there. He then says, working up the courage, “We need to talk.”

“Oooh, we all know what  _ those _ words mean,” the scientist says with a short snicker.

Tony responds with absolutely no humor in his voice, “Yeah, we do.” Then he rips off the bandaid, “This isn’t working out.”

He doesn’t know what to expect, in all honesty. Is she going to look physically upset or even start crying? This relationship was never real to her so the man guesses she wouldn’t be grieving over him but over the money she’s not going to get.

Which if he thinks about it, is really fucking hilarious.

But no, instead Brittany’s look goes from confused just plain angry.

Like she could turn into She-Hulk angry.

Tony honestly doesn’t care until she sets her sights on a certain head peeking around his shoulder.

Brittany takes a couple of steps forward, her scowl looking like it could be permanently glued to her face, and yells at the kid,  _ “You _ talked him into this!”

Peter says before Tony can react, “Despite what you might think, he thought of this  _ all _ on his own.” He steps around the older man and crosses his arms in front of him, giving her a smug grin, “I just steered him in the right direction.”

“Do you have any idea what you just did?”

“Stopped you before you took all his money?” The boy nonchalantly shrugs, his grin not faltering, “All in a day’s work, and  _ please, _ hold the applause.”

A slight snort escapes Tony as he stands up straight, doing everything he can to not completely start laughing.

If Brittany noticed the snort, she doesn’t comment, her gaze still on the teenager. Her scowl gradually turns into her own smug grin, “Remember what I said if you were to come back here? Consider yourself finished,  _ Spider-Man.” _ She then turns to the billionaire, “Unless you wanna rethink this break-up?”

The kid’s face falls as the residual fear takes over. He knew it was a risk coming back here but his mentor said that he has it covered. 

And just like what the man said earlier, Peter trusts him with his life.

Tony then says what neither party ever expected to hear, “What makes you think he’s Spider-Man?”

“What?” Brittany asks, her face showing every inch of pure confusion. The mentee doesn’t say anything, although he assumes his face looks just like hers.

The mechanic shrugs himself, matching his kid’s stance and crossing his own arms in front of him, “How in the hell didya come up with that bullshit -”

“I saw it!” The other scientist says without even thinking, “Why else would his measurements be in his files?”

“How could you have seen that?” Tony asks, feigning innocence, biting the inside of his lip to keep from smiling, “I’m the only one who has access to  _ my _ AI so how could  _ you _ have seen it? Unless you used unauthorized means to hack into her -”

“Are you kidding me, that’s ridiculous, I would never -”

“Should I have FRIDAY replay the footage of you hacking into my phone or do you want me to just show you myself? ‘Cuz, either way, somebody’s getting arrested -”

“You’re  _ so _ full of shit, Stark,” Brittany concludes with a shake of her head, and are the teenager’s eyes deceiving him or is she looking a bit  _ scared? _

_ Oh, this is too good. _

The blonde continues, “None of that matters when I literally have Spider-Man’s fate in my hands.” She gives the kid a mischievous smile, making him tighten his grip on his crossed arms.

_ Mr. Stark said he has it covered…he has it covered. _

Tony gives her another shrug, “With what evidence?”

“Excuse me?” Brittany asks, turning to the man in question.

“Yeah, what’s this evidence you claim you saw? Didya make a copy of it or something?”

The woman’s eyes widen, but she tries to keep her cool, “Not yet,” she briefly glances back at the boy, “But I will.”

“Oh, really?” Tony then looks at the ceiling, “Hey, FRIDAY, bring up any and all footage of Spider-Man.”

There is a few-second lull and Peter can feel his anxiety tick up and up, bracing himself for whatever the AI is about to say.

When FRIDAY does speak, it shocks him completely, “There is nothing on Spider-Man that I can see, sir.”

_ What?! _

“Wait, really? Try again, anything on Peter Parker instead?”

Again, there is a few-second lull, with Brittany giving both heroes another grimace as awkward tension flows through the room.

The AI then states again, “There is nothing on Spider-Man or Peter Parker that I can see, sir.”

The woman’s face falls, looking up at the ceiling in shock, “Tony, what the fuck -”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Apparently, there’s no evidence of Spider-Man or who Spider-Man even is.”

Peter’s jaw drops to the floor, inwardly squealing at how smooth this all is.

His father figure must’ve moved everything to that secret backup server.

_ Oh my God, I could literally do a flip right now. _

“So,” Tony states, giving the other adult a victorious smirk, “It looks like  _ you _ have nothing and  _ I _ will see you never.”

“So what?” Brittany says sharply, “It’s still my word against yours.”

“Really now?” The older hero asks, eyebrows raised, “Lemme ask you this,” he finally takes this opportunity to pull the evidence out of his pocket. He takes a deep breath, praying that he doesn’t stutter, “Were you planning to rape me before…or after you got your money?” 

He then holds up the dreaded invoice towards his ex-girlfriend. Brittany starts to take the paper to get a closer look at it but Tony pulls it back, making her squint. Her eyes bug out as everything settles and she backs up a couple of steps. She then says shakily, “How-How’d you find that -”

“Give me one fucking reason not to have you arrested right now,” Tony cuts her off sharply, eyes narrowing as if they’re daggers.

Brittany stutters for about a full five seconds, making Peter have to cover his mouth to hide his grin. She says as she starts to inch back towards the door, “I-I, I don’t even know what that is.”

The billionaire rolls his eyes, “Yeah, I thought so.” He addresses the ceiling once again, “FRI, let Happy in.”

“Of course, sir.”

The lab doors open and the head of security is seen leaning casually against the doorway but he straightens up instantly, walking into the room, “Yeah, boss?”

Tony answers in a voice that one would think might be “too polite”, “Please see Miss Whitaker out and to my  _ very _ good police friends right outside. Take this with you.” 

He hands the evidence over to his bodyguard. Happy takes it and after looking at the invoice, his eyes widen in absolute shock and disgust. As he folds it back up and puts it in his inside jacket pocket, he says, “Boss, I would be  _ more _ than happy to assist.”

“Hey, wait!” Brittany wails as a last-ditch effort, “You can’t do this -”

The older billionaire cuts her off with a quip, “I will give you fifty  _ million _ dollars right now if that thing isn’t in your bag.”

“If you think for one second that I’m gonna let you look in my bag -”

“Found it,” Happy confirms with a hint of anger in his voice. He opens her bag fully and tilts it for the two heroes to see without him having to touch it.

Peter feels his father figure’s hand gravitate to his shoulder, pretending not to notice how tight his grip is. He can’t blame him for the unexpected bout of fear: seeing that drug listed on an invoice is already terrifying enough but seeing it in its packaging with their own two eyes, no way in hell are they going to sleep tonight.

Brittany snatches her bag away from Happy, closing it with the zipper, “You had  _ no _ right, I have rights, y’know -”

The head of security cuts her off, voice hilariously neutral, “Which will be given to you by some  _ very _ nice people that are right outside this building.”

She continues yelling nonsense but it’s all for naught as Happy walks her out. The second Brittany is out the door, both heroes slump as they relax fully, sporting grins as wide as their faces and nothing in this world can ever wipe them away.

The father-son duo look at each other for a moment, not knowing what to do or say. What even were their lives before  _ she _ came along?

And how long will it take to get everything back to normal?

Tony ruffles his kid’s hair once again, using it not just to comfort the boy but to keep himself sane as well.

Peter leans into the touch, sighing at the feeling of safety that always accompanies this, and looks up at his father figure, “I’m proud of you.”

“I’m proud of you too, kiddo,” said man says, letting a soft smile escape him that only a few people have ever been on the receiving end of. 

The teenager lifts a confused eyebrow, “I didn’t do anything -”

_ “Hush,” _ the other genius says with a snicker, “You kidding me, Pete? If it wasn’t for you, I don’t know where I’d be right now.”

He lets out a slight gasp in surprise as the tyke wraps his arms around him in a hug. The protege then says, “We can hug now without the Leeds awkwardly interrupting us.”

Tony laughs fully as he reciprocates the embrace, “Like we ever cared anyway.”

His spider-boy giggles through his mentor’s shirt, “True.”

They separate just as Peter’s stomach starts to release an all too familiar growl. He wraps an arm around it, feeling his cheeks flush in slight embarrassment, “Sorry.”

“I’m not,” the older man replies with a heartfelt smirk, “C’mon, let’s eat.”

_ “Now _ you’re speaking my language.”

-

“I can’t believe this.”

“What? I said I’d get them for us.”

“Pete, I didn’t think you were  _ actually _ gonna get them.”

It’s been a week since Brittany was finally arrested, with Happy giving his boss regular updates on proceedings and if or when Tony has to give a statement, all while trying his best to keep the media from getting ahold of it for their next big story.

The billionaire has had the kid over more than usual for reasons that they know but he refuses to admit. Sure, the man has Happy, Rhodey, and Pepper to keep him company but there’s just something about his kid, his kid who has the most contagious smile, the brightest laugh, who knows just the right things to say to make him forget about the past few months, at least for a little while.

So when the following Friday comes along, the older genius isn’t about to pass up an opportunity to invite his kid to stay the night.

And this time, Peter arrives bearing gifts.

They’re sitting on the couch in the living room as Tony holds up his black hoodie, shaking his head in both disbelief and surprise, “Pardon me, but I thought you were  _ joking _ when you said you’d get us matching ace hoodies.”

“Mr. Stark, I don’t joke when it comes to ace merch,” Peter says, admiring his own black material that he’s sporting, “And besides, they don’t  _ really _ match, I’m not  _ that _ cheesy.” 

Tony takes a second to stare at the design that his intern is wearing proudly: in the corner where the breast pocket would be, a picture of four kittens rests there instead, all stacked on top of each other in an adorable fashion. To add more “brownie points”, each kitten is shaded with a color of the asexual flag, the black, gray, white, and purple shown respectively.

Just small enough to where it wouldn’t be that noticeable, but important enough to the tyke wearing it.

The mechanic looks back at his own garment and takes it all in: test tubes replace the kittens on this one, the same type of beakers that Peter would use to make up his web fluid. All four test tubes are side by side each one filled with a respective color from the flag.

Just small enough to where it wouldn’t be that noticeable.

But just important enough to the man who’s about to wear it.

He looks back at his protege, shaking his head in disbelief, “How’d you even find this?”

“Eh, you look hard enough and all the ace stuff will just come to you.”

“When you get so philosophical?” Tony says with a playful scoff.

“Well?” Peter asks shyly, “Do you like it?”

His mentor grunts, still staring at this damn hoodie that he can’t believe he’s seeing.

_ Does _ he like it?

Tony rubs the oh so  _ very _ ace image, letting his thumb really feel the scratchy material underneath it.

It’s so cheaply made.

No doubt the thread would start coming off within a year.

Probably not even that, all it takes is a few washes and he’ll start seeing the effects.

But at this moment, he really doesn’t care.

“I love it,” he says slowly, with heartfelt sincerity, “I really do…and I have no fucking clue why.”

“I think you do but you’re too embarrassed to say it,” the teen says, voice a bit smug but giving him a look of understanding, “But that’s okay, I’m just glad you like it.”

Tony thinks back to when his kid first told him about what being “asexual” means. He remembers how relieved he felt that nothing was actually wrong with him, that there’s actually a word to describe him.

He thinks back to what Brittany’s said, both to him directly and to Peter behind his back, how she said it wasn’t real, how the kid “turned him asexual” along with all the other bullshit, and the stuff he’d rather not remember ever again.

And then this damn kid gets him this damn hoodie that’s about the most “Peter” thing that Peter could ever do.

The kid is reminding him of what he already knows, but Tony didn’t know how much he needed that reminder all the same.

Because  _ nothing is wrong with him. _

And if a cheap hoodie is the one thing that makes him feel truly validated.

Then why  _ shouldn’t _ he wear it?

In one swoop, Tony puts on the garment over his T-Shirt, giving his kid a prideful smirk, “Do I look like a million bucks or do I look like a million bucks?”

“You look like a  _ billion _ bucks, Mr. Stark,” Peter reassures with a supportive smile. He grabs the remote before settling right next to him, making himself at home in the crook of his father figure’s shoulder, “What d’ya wanna watch?”

“Anything with no romance, I’m in.” Tony wraps an arm around his kid, adjusting himself to a more comfortable position.

“That’s like ninety percent of the movies that exist,” the tyke says, voice dripping with unamusement.

“See, that’s the problem with the world today, too much focus on the romance, like how do you have the time? I wasted  _ so _ much time on Brittany, you have no idea.”

“Sounds boring.”

“Yep.”

Peter picks some Disney movie that has no romance in it - because what other movies exist without romance - and they settle in, with Tony not even paying attention to what’s playing and instead focusing on the kid whose hair he’s ruffling once again.

Words can’t express how much he missed this.

And wearing a cheesy hoodie somehow makes this all the more better.

However, the hero knows it’s not the hoodie itself making it better but the kid who gave it to him.

The kid who has now moved from laying against his shoulder to laying his head in the mechanic’s lap, eyes drooping with sleep.

Tony snorts at the sight.

_ We’ve barely reached the opening credits, bud. _

He grabs the folded blanket from the top of the couch - maybe he should invest in a purple one? - and drapes it over his kid, squeezing him slightly as a way to “tuck him in.”

He doesn’t know what the future is going to hold. Will Tony find love again, maybe yes, maybe no. And honestly, he doesn’t care if he finds someone to share his life with or not.

Because if he’s learned anything from these past several months of chaos:

He and his kid are doing just fine.

And nothing in this world will change that for them.

Who cares about blood relation, this is  _ his kid, _ in every sense of the word.

So if anyone new does waltz into his life, they’re going to know upfront:

That they’re a package deal, damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'm also on Tumblr @baloobird

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [an echo lost in space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923114) by [GracefulPanda12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulPanda12/pseuds/GracefulPanda12)




End file.
